


Цветные карандаши. Сборник драбблов.

by the_turquoise_ouzel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_turquoise_ouzel/pseuds/the_turquoise_ouzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Как уговорить парня пойти на свидание?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Ограбление

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как уговорить парня пойти на свидание?

Каждое утро Блейна было замечательным. Прекрасным, волшебным, незабываемым. Оно не могло быть другим. Не важно, каким плохим было его настроение, когда он ложился спать. Не важно, шел ли за окном снег, дождь, падали метеориты и наступал ли день конца света. И было совершенно плевать, что на него снова готов был политься поток гневной речи профессора Салливан, ведь преподаватель Истории искусств невзлюбила его с первого дня их встречи. А все потому что путь к университету лежал через шоколадницу-кофейню «Семь минут в раю», которая находилась на углу между Пятьдесят третьей улицей и Третьим авеню. Потому что в этой кофейне-шоколаднице готовили самый вкусный эспрессо в мире и самые сладкие шоколадные кексы. Потому что готовил этот самый кофе каждый понедельник, среду, четверг и субботу самый прекрасный бариста на всем белом свете. Потому что у Блейна голова кружилась, и в животе порхали бабочки каждый раз, когда он смотрел в небесно-голубые глаза Курта Хаммела.

 

— И снова «нет», Блейн, — в который раз проговорил Курт. — Прости.

Юноша одарил Блейна искренней сожалеющей улыбкой и вернулся к кофе-машине, чтобы продолжить делать заказы. 

И Андерсон мог бы расстроиться. Согласитесь, это не самое приятное ощущение, когда тебя отшивают. Но он уже привык. Это повторялось каждый понедельник, среду, четверг и субботу вот уже на протяжении двух месяцев.

Когда Блейн собирался впервые позвать баристу на свидание, он нервничал настолько сильно, что вместо традиционного эспрессо по утрам заказал карамельный маккиато. Он разлил свой заказ на маленького мальчика, который тут же начал плакать. Этот маленький мальчик имел не такого маленького, а очень даже большого отца, который тут же хорошенько встряхнул Блейна и заставил извиниться перед своим сыном. Блейн и так собирался сделать это, вот только не успел, так быстро мужчина превратился в зеленого монстра, в глазах которого читалось единственное слово — «крушить». И как только парочка вышла наружу, Блейн почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд посетителей. Пришлось капитулировать из кофейни, так и не спросив у очаровательного баристы его имени.

На следующий день к огромному везению Блейна, бариста снова работал в кофейне. У него получалось выглядеть потрясающе даже в традиционной форме «Семь минут в раю». Простая белая футболка с V-образным вырезом, невероятно-узкие джинсы — уж поверьте, Блейн достаточно хорошо оценил их узость, пока стоял в очереди, — темно-бордового цвета, зеленый фартук с логотипом кофейни и платок ядовито-горчичного цвета, изящно повязанный на шее. Да, на этот раз ему удалось выговорить свой заказ девушке Рейчел — ее имя он прочел на бейдже. И тогда он услышал имя парня своей мечты — Курт, один кофе средней крепости для Блейна! — и понял, что сегодня ему точно удастся пригласить этого потрясающего парня на свидание. И ему даже хватило смелости передать через Рейчел записку Курту — Согласится ли самый красивый бариста во всем Нью-Йорке выпить со мной чашечку чая? — и не сбежать, как только парень раскрыл ее. Улыбка Курта, с которой он читал послание, была такой светлой, что ноги Блейна стали медленно превращаться в вишневое желе. 

Рейчел посоветовала ему дышать, иначе он так и не узнал бы ответа, который не заставил долго ждать: Прости, но я не могу. Вы слышали, как разбивается сердце? Блейн был готов поклясться, что оно крошится на части под песню Кэтти Перри “Ur So Gay”, которая играла по радио. Ему ведь могли не нравиться парни. Или у него уже мог быть кто-то (может, даже и парень). И было так глупо написать «во всем Нью-Йорке», ведь это могло его обидеть. Потому что Курт был самым красивым баристой на всем белом свете. И какой бред приглашать парня на чай, когда он работает в кофейне! Блейн попытался улыбнуться и решил больше никогда не заходить в «Семь минут рая», потому что это место заставляло его чувствовать себя так, будто его задница жарится на адской сковороде. Могут ли в пекле находиться ангелы? Наверное, да. Курту ведь удалось.

Он не ходил в кофейню почти неделю. В следующую среду ноги сами поволокли его туда, потому что если бы он не увидел Курта снова, то совершенно точно умер. Он лишился сна и аппетита на восемь тысяч семьсот два часа и тридцать три минуты, и даже профессор Салливан была расстроена его болезненной бледностью и блеклостью вечно-сияющих глаз. Теперь заказ принимал Курт, а возле кофе-машины стоял высокий рыжеволосый парень. И Блейн вовсе не ожидал, что на щеках Курта нежно-коралловой краской — точно такого же цвета росли розы в саду родителей Андерсона — разольется очаровательный румянец, как только он поднимет голову и встретится взглядом с Блейном. Пульс Блейна участился и губы пересохли. Он снова забыл, зачем пришел сюда. Потому что все, что он видел — прекрасная улыбка Курта, который в следующее мгновение сделал заказ вместо него и даже назвал имя Блейна рыжему пареньку. Разве жизнь могла быть прекрасней? И если Курт запомнил его имя, запомнил кофе, который он пил в прошлый раз, и так мило краснел перед ним, может, он согласился бы пойти с ним на свидание? Но ответ снова был отрицательным. Ты очень милый, Блейн, говорил Курт, но я учусь, работаю и хожу на прослушивания, у меня нет времени для свиданий. Теперь сердце Блейна было разбито под песню Мадонны и Тимберлейка “4 minutes”. И если бы эта подборка саундтреков к его жизни какой-то вселенской задницей, именуемой Буддой, Христом или кем-то там еще, продолжалась, то Блейн Андерсон мог бы выпустить целый альбом. Название «Давай, кроши мое сердце, вставляй в него иголки, проедься по нему асфальтоукладчиком, по-прежнему улыбаясь так ослепительно, Курт!» было весьма ожидаемо, хоть жутко не оригинально и длинно.

Но Блейн не сдавался. Он каждое утро приходил в кофейню за очередным зарядом бодрости в виде кофе и теплого приветствия Курта. Они болтали, пока у Курта выдавалась свободная минутка. Блейн узнал, по каким дням он работает. Он узнал, что они оба из Огайо и жили в двух часах езды друг от друга. Узнал, что Курт учится в НЙАДИ, что он обожает Бродвей и моду. Узнал о привычке Курта желать посетителям хорошего дня, оставляя на стаканчиках с кофе соответствующую запись со смайликом. Узнал о слабости Курта перед шоколадным чизкейком, который здесь готовила Сиена, хоть парень и следил за ограничением сладкого потому что «эти джинсы из новой коллекции МакКуина должны смотреться на мне отлично». Черт, разве то, что Блейн пускал слюнки, глядя на стройные ноги Курта и эту чертовски притягательную задницу, не было доказательством того, что с фигурой Хаммела все более чем в порядке?  
Но этих пятиминуток было мало. Настолько мало, что Блейну хотелось пойти записаться на курс прикладной физики (если таковая вообще существует), чтобы изобрести машину времени и остановить часы с помощью этой махины и, наконец-таки, побыть с Куртом столько, сколько хочется. 

Вечность.

 

— Ну, Курт, я уверен, что в твоем жестком графике найдется хотя бы час для очаровательного парня, который вот уже шестьдесят два дня три часа… — Блейн взглянул на часы, — восемь минут пытается выкроить его у тебя? — буквально проскулил он. Его глаза были большими, сверкающими и такими притягательными. И они смотрели на Курта с такой нежностью и надеждой…

— Боже, Хаммел, у тебя сердца, что ли нет, раз ты способен говорить каждый раз «нет», глядя в эти щенячьи глазки?! — крикнула Рейчел из другого конца кофейни. Может, ростом эта еврейка и не вышла, зато со слухом у нее было все в порядке.

Курт улыбнулся замечанию подруги и присел на стул около Блейна. Ему очень хотелось сказать да. Ему хотелось крикнуть об этом с крыши! Но после расставания с Чендлером ему никак не хотелось снова разбивать свое сердце. 

— Блейн… — начал он, вздыхая.

Андерсон улыбнулся Курту, и хотел было что-то сказать, но вместо этого просто кивнул, встал со стула и направился к выходу и кофейни.

— Тебе лучше догнать его и сказать: «Да, Блейн, ты любовь всей моей жизни, я уже давно мечтаю о поцелуе с тобой и скромной свадебной церемонии, на которой нас будет венчать Рейчел Самая-Прекрасная-Сваха-Во-Всей-Вселенной Берри!». Иначе я обещаю выкрутить твои длинные ножки, посадить тебя в инвалидную коляску и толкнуть по Пятьдесят третьей улице прямиком в руки Блейну!  
Курт лишь вздохнул и вернулся к кофе-машине. И он уже скучал по неловким шуткам Блейна и его смущенным улыбкам.

Курт переживал. Обычно по субботам Блейн заходил ровно в десять. Курт готовил ему кофе и угощал его любимыми шоколадными кексами. Иногда, когда посетителей было мало, и Джек мог подменить его, Курт присаживался за столиком с Блейном и ел свой черничный маффин, с улыбкой, наблюдая, как Блейн живо и красочно рассказывает об очередном бзике профессора Салливан. Ему нравилось оставлять записи на стаканчике Блейна — Тебе идут эти очки! Мне нравится эта песня! Ты любишь Вагнера? Приходи чаще! — и видеть, как Блейн улыбается ему. Потому что тогда его сердце казалось таким большим, и оно заполоняло всего его своим теплом. 

А сейчас Блейн опаздывал и Курт должен был признать, что без этого любителя галстуков-бабочек в кофейне, как и в груди Курта, было пусто.

Его ноги подкосились, когда в «Семь минут в раю» с грохотом ворвался мужчина в черной маске на голове. Он был одет в черную кожаную куртку, а в его руках был пистолет. Настоящий пистолет, которым он размахивал по сторонам.

— Руки вверх! — низким голосом крикнул мужчина. 

Стаканчик с кофе выпал из рук Курта, когда он взметнул их вверх. Потому что непослушание грабителей может окончиться невесело. Только если вы не считаете забавным пулю прямо в центре лба.  
Мужчина подошел ближе к Курту, по-прежнему размахивая пистолетом. Посетители охали и визжали, некоторые плакали. 

— Я такая молодая! — повторяла Рейчел, вытирая слезы на щеках фартуком.

— Тише там! — снова крикнул бандит, указывая пистолетом на маленькую девочку со своей бабушкой. Видимо, малышка не понимала, что лучше вести себя тихо, потому что она снова начала плакать, только теперь еще сильнее. — Эй, тише, малышка! — куда более мягким и… знакомым голосом продолжил мужчина. — Хочешь я куплю тебе шоколадный кекс — здесь они лучшие! — только не плачь! 

И теперь Курт догадался, кем был этот грабитель.

— Блейн, что ты делаешь?! — крикнул он. В его голосе звучали нотки неуверенности, потому что если бы этот парень оказался не Блейном, ему могло бы не понравиться такое поведение.

Но когда грабитель стянул с себя маску и широко улыбнулся, не было сомнений, это был Блейн.

— Черт, Андерсон, ты с катушек… — начал было возмущаться Курт, когда на него было направленно оружие.

— Это по-прежнему ограбление! — снова грубым голосом крикнул Блейн. Затем он указал пистолетом на Рейчел: — Собирай его вещи!

Курт с широко распахнутыми глазами посмотрел на подругу, которая одними губами прошептала Андерсону: «Уже давно готово!», и протянула Блейну сумку Курта и его пальто. 

Значит… этот спектакль был разыгран. Значит, подлая еврейка Берри, которая за свое плохое поведение могла превратиться в жаренную на День Благодарения индейку, знала обо всем. Значит, все это было спланировано этим… о боже, разве можно выглядеть настолько сексуально с оружием в руках?! 

— Не забудь сказать про вертолет! — напомнил Курт Блейну. Ему стоило громадных усилий не улыбнуться.

— Я требую вертолет! — вторил за ним Андерсон, обращаясь непонятно к кому. 

— И кейс с миллионом долларов! — продолжал Курт.

— И два миллиона долларов! 

Уголки губ Курта дрогнули от услышанного.

— Я всегда мечтал о кругосветном путешествии, — мечтательно вздохнул Хаммел.

— Мы можем начать с Венеции, милый? Мне жутко хотелось выйти на порог дома и оттуда нырнуть в воду!

Курт хихикнул. Он окинул взглядом посетителей, которые тоже улыбались. Некоторые снимали видео на телефон. А Рейчел с плачущей девочкой сейчас стояли с огромным плакатом «Банда Андерсона». Видимо, они все знали об этом. И это было странным, но по-прежнему захватывающим.

— Ты такой романтик! — с сарказмом ответил Курт, хоть в этом и была доля правды. — Только это кофейня, Блейн, и миллиона долларов здесь нет. 

Блейн пожал плечами, будто говоря: «Не судьба».

— Ну, сходи со мной на свидание! — снова заныл он.

Курт улыбаясь, помотал головой.

— Неправильный ответ!

И не успел Курт одуматься, когда в его грудь ударила тонкая струя воды. Водный пистолет. У него был водный пистолет!

— Блейн Девон Андерсон! — завопил Курт, когда к нему подбежал парень и перекинул Хаммела через плечо. Знаете, наверное, недостаточно высокий рост открывает в человеке другие возможности: в Берри суперслух, в Андерсоне — суперсилу.

— Это похищение! — смеясь, сказал Блейн. 

Он выхватил из рук Рейчел пальто и сумку парня и под довольный гул толпы вышел из кофейни на улицу… туда, где как из ведра, лил дождь. 

— Думаю, бэтмобиля у тебя нет, — улыбаясь, сказал Курт, пока его одежда и волосы промокали. Но это было приятно… быть так близко к Блейну.

Блейн кивнул в сторону велосипеда, опирающегося о стену кофейни. Он развернулся и направился обратно в здание, где поставил Курта на ноги. И прежде чем ему удалось рассказать о своей ненависти к синоптикам, которые обещают солнечную погоду, Курт схватил его за воротник куртки и потянул обратно на улицу. 

— Возможно, это не слишком вяжется с боевиком, который ты разыграл в кофейне, но это идеально для нашего собственного романтического мюзикла, — прошептал он, прежде чем поцеловать Блейна. 

 

Каждое утро Блейна было замечательным. Прекрасным, волшебным, незабываемым. Оно не могло быть другим. Не важно, каким плохим было его настроение, когда он ложился спать. Не важно, шел ли за окном снег, дождь, падали метеориты и наступал день конца света. И было совершенно плевать, что на него снова польется поток гневной речи профессора Салливан, потому что преподаватель Истории искусств невзлюбила его с первого дня их встречи. Потому что путь к университету лежал через шоколадницу-кофейню «Семь минут в раю», которая находилась на углу между Пятьдесят третьей улицей и Третьим авеню. Потому что в этой кофейне-шоколаднице готовили самый вкусный эспрессо в мире и самые сладкие шоколадные кексы. Потому что готовил этот самый кофе каждый понедельник, среду, четверг и субботу самый прекрасный бариста на всем белом свете. Потому что у Блейна голова кружилась, и в животе порхали бабочки каждый раз, когда он смотрел в небесно-голубые глаза своего парня Курта Хаммела.


	2. Мотыльки и звёзды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они толкают друг друга к краю, но в последний момент хватают за руку, спасая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сонгфик к песне Ron Pope - I Don't Mind If You Don't Mind.

Жизнь Блейна как картины из тумана. Потеют окна, жаль не от тепла — от холода, сочащегося в раны, песка, скользящего по стенам из стекла. Он слушает весенний шепот Рейчел о том, что загорит ее звезда. Ему не надо звезд, быть может, пламя свечки, манящее сгореть беднягу-мотылька. И он сгореть не прочь и превратиться в пепел, и вечно жить на глубине морской. Лишь бы не грязь и слякоть в мрачный вечер, пропахший виски, пылью и тоской. Не слышать свой осенний хрип, что жизнь прекрасна, и я в порядке, не хватает только сна. Стремиться из вечности в как все — так безопасно, ведь жизнь, она расписана, давно предрешена.  
Кровавое течение несет по сточным трубам, кругом сотни людей, не продохнуть в метро. Движение вперед — толчок немного грубый — и снова он один, и снова все не то. И ржавая вода из крана, словно виски: пьянеешь больше ночью, жизнью городской. Пару глотков огня… вот бесконечность, близко. Добавить льда немного — и вкус почти людской. На улице прохладно, кофе греет пальцы. На коже запах секса, простыней чужих. Привычка в этом грехе забываться, когда все глубже, жестче, чувства — миражи.

Он улыбается тому, что ему плохо. Это привычно, это — норма дня. Спешит со всеми стать одним потоком, пока сверкают лезвия края.  
Шаг, еще шаг, и красный свет не видит, не видит знака стоп и фар грузовика. И снова шаг вперед — да, он, наверно, бредит — холодная рука спасает от прыжка.  
Блейн смотрит в вечность, видит океаны, глаза небесные и миллион огней. И крылья белые скрываются в тумане, скрывая за собой пыль-грязь из прошлых дней.  
— Кто жизнь спасает, будет любить вечно*, — сверкая, шепчет Блейн.  
Его сейчас спасли.  
Улыбка Курта, будто пламя свечки. И в Блейне оживают мотыльки.

Блейн улыбается, ведь он и правда счастлив. Он загорается для Рейчел, Курта, для себя. И жизнь мгновенно обретает краски.  
Потеют окна дома — их дома — от тепла.

От жара тел Блейн начинает задыхаться, стонать — люблю — кричать — сошел с ума. Прикосновенья заставляют прогибаться, царапать спины и лишаться сна. Блейн видит в родинках созвездия Вселенной. В глазах огни, в глазах — две сотни звезд. И тонут в страсти так самозабвенно. Пот будто кровь от острых шипов роз. Их губы оставляют жадно метки, язык скользит по венам и вскипает кровь. Пальцы впиваются в край простыней так крепко, что косточки белеют. Вновь и вновь Блейн входит резко, он целует губы, ключицы, скулы, родинки, запястья. Сейчас он нежен, вот он снова грубый.  
Блейн задыхается от собственного счастья.

На кухне пахнет шоколадом, снегом, елью. Блейн колется иголкой, вешая гирлянды, а Курт целует рану, достает печенье, пока любимый ставит молоко для Санты.  
Сироп вишневый на губах — немного сладко. Кофе в постель к обеду — каплю терпкий.  
Курт дарит свой огонь, ему совсем не жалко. Как океан, такой же безразмерный.  
— Я так люблю тебя, — он сонно Блейну шепчет.  
Кивок:  
— Спасибо, я тебя ведь тоже.  
Курт стонет громко:  
— Мы с тобой — навечно.  
Блейн улыбается, так долго он не сможет.

Пока Курт светит ему ярко-ярко, Блейн поджигает крылья мотыльков. От пламени внутри немного жарко. Под утро Блейн приходит с сотней васильков.  
Пока звучит разбитый звон посуды, от гари крылья мотыльков чернеют. И на полу осколков — сердец? — груды. Блейн прах двух бабочек над дном морским развеет.  
Пока Блейн водит пальцами по пеплу, Курт смотрит грустно и вдыхает запах дыма. Его любовь с годами только крепла, но, кажется, она их погубила.

Кровавое течение несет по сточным трубам, кругом сотни людей, не продохнуть в метро. Движение вперед — толчок немного грубый — ведь Блейн, он не один, но снова все не то. Чужие простыни, чужие стоны-крики, чужие — я люблю тебя — чужие допоздна. В глазах Курта мерцают тени-блики.  
Измены — слезы — взрыв.  
И не горит звезда.

Сгнивает пепел трех последних мотыльков. Блейн возвращается опять только под утро, скупает в лавке сотню васильков — они напоминают синеву глаз Курта.

Пустые полки, в ванной щетки нет, лишь пара снимков.  
Хлопаются двери.  
Надеется услышать — Курт, ты здесь? — ответ: Я дома.  
Слышит шепот-призрак: Мы с тобой сгорели.

Жизнь Курта как картины из тумана. Потеют окна, жаль не от тепла — от холода, сочащегося в раны, песка, скользящего по тонким стенам из стекла. Блейн слушает весенний шепот Рейчел, но слышит голос Курта: Я так тебя люблю. Вернуть бы время, он берег бы пламя свечки, как Розу Принц.  
Но время не вернуть.

Курт улыбается тому, что ему плохо. Это привычно, это — норма дня. Спешит со всеми стать одним потоком, пока сверкают лезвия края.  
Шаг, еще шаг и на краю дороги Блейн замечает два потрепанных крыла. Пылает красный свет — не слушаются ноги — секунда он спасает парня от прыжка.  
Курт смотрит в вечность, видит океаны, глаза небесные и миллион огней. И крылья белые скрываются в тумане, скрывая за собой пыль-грязь из прошлых дней.  
— Кто жизнь спасает, будет любить вечно, — сверкая, шепчет Курт.  
Его сейчас спасли.  
Улыбка Блейна — это пламя свечки. И в них обоих оживают мотыльки.

Я не против, если ты не против**, гореть со мною, и со мной сгорать. Чем кем-нибудь другим внезапно быть спасенным, я предпочту с тобою вместе умирать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — Перефразированная цитата Чака Паланника — "Если кто-то спасает тебе жизнь, он будет любить тебя вечно."  
> ** — отсылка к Ron Pope - "I Don't Mind If You Don't Mind"


	3. Место, известное лишь нам

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Так почему бы нам не пойти в место, известное лишь нам?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on repeat: Darren Criss – Somewhere Only We Know

Мне нравится зима, потому что это, наверное, волшебное время, когда всё возможно. Время чудес, лунного сияния на серебрящимся снегу, загадочных узоров на стеклах, длинных ледяных дорожек, на которых ты обязательно поскальзываешься, искрящихся снежинок на твоих трепещущих ресницах. Я люблю, когда зима так беспощадно касается твоих щек своими длинными белыми пальцами, оставляя розовый, почти колюче-красный румянец, будто ты смущаешься. А когда ты смущаешься, я просто готов поклясться, что моё сердце выскакивает из груди. Оно сходит с ума — я схожу с ума вместе с ним. Мне просто хочется обнять тебя в этот мороз, крепко-крепко, чтобы ты знал, что я никогда тебя не отпущу, просто не смогу. И согревать твои побледневшие от холода пальцы своим горячим дыханием, случайно задевая замерзшую кожу губами, оставляя едва уловимые, невесомые, такие же лёгкие, как снежинки на твоих ресницах, поцелуи. И не отпускать. Если бы ты только позволил мне. Даже минута с тобой, только с тобой, в месте, известном лишь нам одним, показалась бы мне вечностью.

Но ты так весело и непринуждённо болтаешь с Сэмом. И смеешься. И в твоих глазах блестят те самые снежинки, словно кто-то встряхнул снежный шар. И они сыпятся, кружатся, словно вальсируют под волшебную музыку — твой голос. И я не могу отвести взгляда, я не могу перестать слушать тебя и слышать сумасшедшее биение своего сердца каждый раз, когда ты проходишь совсем рядом, и я вдыхаю шлейф свежего яблока. Но ты меня не замечаешь. Оно и понятно. 

Сэм — капитан футбольной команды и еще он поет в хоре. И тебе было бы плевать, забивай он хоть сотню голов за один матч. Ты любишь музыку — он посвящает тебе свои выступления. Ты любишь романтику — вы поёте дуэтом. Тебе хочется почувствовать это волшебство кончиками пальцев — Сэм вместе с тобой играет на гитаре, случайно касаясь твоей руки своей, а ты улыбаешься. 

Я не пою. Нет, не так. Я жутко боюсь петь перед кем-то, до зубной боли, до вспотевших ладоней и ощущения, что меня вот-вот вывернет. Я не могу подарить ту сказку, которая нужна тебе. Я слишком труслив, а снежинки в твоих глазах так волшебно искрятся. 

 

Ты как обычно внимательно читаешь учебник по истории; простой карандаш едва касается твоих приоткрытых губ. И слова песни The Andrews Sisters мне кажутся как никогда идеальными:

 _"Я завидую прекрасным цветам, мне не хватает поцелуев, которые ты им всегда даришь"_.

И именно эту записку я подкидываю в твой шкафчик на перемене, добавляя строку:

 _"Ищи подсказку в розах"_.

И только надеюсь, что ты догадаешься зайти в магазинчик мистера Блэка.

А тем временем ты удивленно смотришь на аккуратно свернутый лист бумаги, перевязанный синей лентой, затем оглядываешься по сторонам, пытаясь найти подвох или что-то ещё. Но когда ты читаешь моё послание, нежная розовая краска разливается на твоих щеках, и ты улыбаешься. И я чувствую гордость, потому что причина твоей улыбки — я. А о чём ещё можно мечтать?

 

Я наблюдаю за тобой из-за угла здания напротив. Витрина украшена мигающими гирляндами и красивыми узорами-фантазиями, за ними почти не видно тебя. Наверняка, ты сейчас не знаешь, что делать. Стоило ли приходить сюда вообще? Но ты снова смотришь на записку — какой-то глупый клочок бумаги — и, надеюсь, твоё сердце ёкает точно так же, как и моё. 

Ты подходишь к продавцу и спрашиваешь что-то. Наверное, я схожу с ума, потому что слышу твой голос. Он немного холодный, как зимняя стужа, но он пробирается глубоко внутрь и согревает меня. Это так странно. Но это то, что я испытываю. Ты переворачиваешь мой мир с ног на голову просто взмахом ресниц. И я становлюсь тем самым снежным шаром. Только мои снежинки, в отличии от ледяных осколков в сердце Кая, нежные, теплые и пахнут горячим шоколадом. 

— Я ищу розу, — говоришь ты. — Особенную.

Наверное, ты ожидаешь какое-то чудо, но мистер Блэк просто улыбается и протягивает тебе бумажный цветок, припрятанный около кассы. Я выкрасил его в синий цвет. Цвет таинства, достижения невозможного. Потому что эта сказка, которую я сейчас пишу — именно такая. 

А ты волшебный. 

Я улыбаюсь, когда ты выходишь из магазинчика и притягиваешь розу к своему лицу, будто вдыхая ее аромат. Возможно, твоё воображение рисует лёгкий весенний аромат с цитрусовыми нотками или запах горячего шоколада с пряной корицей. Ты аккуратно развязываешь ленту, которой я прикрепил еще одну записку, и, когда ты читаешь её, я чувствуя, как на твоих губах тает зефир. И ты облизываешь губы, не боясь холодного ветра. Тебя согревают мои слова:

_"Твои пальцы постоянно мёрзнут, ведь ты не носишь перчаток. Я приготовил одни очень милые для тебя. За углом есть отличное кафе: согрейся чашечкой горячего шоколада"._

 

Бриттани с большим удовольствием согласилась помочь мне. Наверное, сейчас она протягивает тебе меню, в котором вместо обычных блюд написан целый список сладостей. И в самом низу ты заметишь уже знакомый почерк: 

_"Скажи "осьминоги любят веселье", и Бритт отдаст тебе следующее послание"._

И вот совсем скоро ты выходишь из кафе в ярких перчатках с разноцветными пальцами. Ты рассматриваешь их, улыбаясь и любуясь. Даже делаешь вид, будто играешь на фортепиано. Лепишь снежку и бросаешь её вверх, наблюдая за тем, как она падает. По привычке дышишь на пальцы, но потом смеёшься собственной глупости. Оглядываешься по сторонам. 

Твой смех снова звучит у меня в голове, словно звенят колокольчики, и я вижу, как в небе пролетает упряжка оленей, а Санта бросает в дымоходы ярко-упакованные подарки. Ещё немного и мой окажется у меня в руках.

 

В следующей записке я пишу цитату из "Гордости и предубеждения: _"Слегка увлечься все мы готовы совершенно бескорыстно — небольшая склонность вполне естественна. Но мало найдётся людей настолько великодушных, чтобы любить без всякого поощрения"._

Да, я из тех, кто может любить не взаимно. Просто бороться с этим невозможно. Будто плыть против течения, будто перестать дышать, не быть самим собой, не смотреть в твои глаза.

Я добавляю еще пару строк: " _Подсказка там, где хранится многовековой опыт людей"._ И ты идёшь в библиотеку, а я направляюсь за тобой. 

Возможно, это судьба, что ты так быстро догадываешься пройти в раздел романтики и отыскать единственный экземпляр (остальные пришлось спрятать) книги. Скорее всего, ты просто действительно сообразительный. Когда ты открываешь его, на пол падает ещё одно послание.

_"Подойди к библиотекарю и назови имена всех оленей Санты. И тебе лучше знать их и помнить"._

Ты озадаченно смотришь на листок, улыбаешься и достаёшь из сумки планшет, чтобы зайти в интернет. Думаешь, самый хитрый? Я договорился с миссис Ногсберг, и сейчас она начинает говорить нечто вроде:

— Молодой человек, спрячьте ваши супергеройские гаджеты обратно и делайте так, как там написано!

Ты смущаешься ещё сильнее и неуверенно начинаешь с самого простого:

— Рудольф... Кьюпид, Доннер, Дэнсер... — немного запинаешься, — Дэшер, Прэнсер, Виксен, Комет и...

Ты вспомнишь. И я мысленно посылаю тебе последнее имя, и оно касается твоих губ, когда ты радостно заканчиваешь:

— Блитцен! Блитцен! Блитцен!

— Я не глухая, молодой человек, и это — библиотека, — размахивая руками, говорит женщина. Но всё же с улыбкой на лице она протягивает тебе ещё один сверток. 

_"Следуй за снеговиками"._

И когда ты видишь снаружи первого снеговика с картонной табличкой, указывающей дорогу и словами песни: _"Я пересек опустевшую землю, я знал дорогу, как свои пять пальцев_ ", я сокращаю путь, приближаясь к месту, о котором знаем только мы.

 

 _"Я чувствовал землю под ногами, я сел у реки, я обрёл то, чего мне так не хватало..."_ — скажет тебе следующий снеговик, когда ты будешь поворачивать направо.

Даже здесь я слышу, как бьется твоё сердце. Так же быстро, как и моё собственное. Знаешь, что частота сокращений сердца мыши равна 600 ударов в минуту? Чувствую себя маленькой мышкой. Я давно попался в твою мышеловку.

 _"О, простые вещи, куда вы подевались? Я взрослею, мне нужно рассчитывать на что-то. Так скажите, когда примите меня, усталость накатывает, мне нужно с чего-то начать..."_ \- снова прочтёшь ты. 

Тебя и меня разделяет всего один снеговик. И я начинаю замерзать, но как только представляю, как ты кутаешься в своё пальто и забавно поправляешь челку, когда ветер спутывает твои волосы, по телу пробегают горячие импульсы, и искры зажигаются, словно бенгальские огни в моих глазах.

_"Я переступил через упавшее дерево, я почувствовал, как его ветви смотрят на меня. Это ли место мы любили? Об этом ли месте я мечтал?"_

Я слышу твои шаги. Тихие, крадущиеся. Но снег хрустит так громко, твоё сердце бьётся так сильно и дыхание густым облаком рассекает замерзший воздух.

Пианино посреди пустой поляны. Зимой. Когда солнце заходит за горизонт, оставляя золотисто-сиреневые тени на снегу.

Я сошёл с ума. Но я ведь это уже говорил. И ты можешь, наконец, услышать это, когда кончики моих пальцев коснутся клавиш инструмента и мелодия станет аккомпанементом наших сердец и моего дрожащего голоса.

— Если у тебя есть минутка, почему бы нам не прогуляться, поболтать в том месте, что известно только нам? Быть может, это конец.... Так почему бы не прогуляться к тому месту, что известно только нам?

Ты улыбаешься. Улыбаются твои глаза. Я никогда не видел их такими... счастливыми. И ты забираешь с собой моё дыхание, и я забываю, что хотел сказать. 

Я просто встаю и подхожу к тебе. Стягиваю эти забавные перчатки и прячу в карманы твоего пальто, осторожно обхватываю пальцы своими ладонями и дышу на них, едва прикасаясь губами. И твои ресницы трепещут, а я тону в синем океане с миллионом льдинок и снежинок.

Я поднимаю взгляд вверх, ты делаешь тоже самое. Улыбаемся. 

— Омела, — тихо-тихо шепчешь ты. 

Я киваю и не могу шелохнуться. Столько раз я представлял себе этот момент, ожившую сказку. Но когда ты касаешься своими теплыми губами моих, все кажется таким ярким и волшебным. И сладкий вкус зефира смешивается с тающими холодными снежинками. В моих объятьях настоящее Рождество, настоящее чудо, настоящая сказка. В моих руках ты, Курт.

Это место, известное лишь нам двоим, и снежинки в твоих глазах так волшебно искрятся.


	4. People help the people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Блейн - киллер. Его новым заказом становится Курт Хаммел. Все как обычно, но что случится, когда смертник окажется на пороге твоего дома?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: смерть персонажа.
> 
> Песни:   
> Birdy – People help the people  
> AFI – Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep  
> Radiohead – Creep  
> Green day – American idiot  
> Damien Rice - Cannonball

Вот, что я принёс тебе, -  
Сохрани это.  
Вот, что я принёс.  
А теперь можешь забыть обо мне.  
Я обещаю, что уйду,  
Только пообещай прежде,  
Что поцелуешь мои глаза и уложишь спать. 

Жизнь. 

Смерть. 

Жизнь.

Смерть.

Как клавиши моего старого расстроенного фортепиано, которое теперь просто собирает пыль в самом темном углу квартиры, в самом скрытном уголке моей души.

Жизнь.

Но ведь все мы собираем эту пыль, проникающую сквозь кожу внутрь, в самую глубину, а к финалу музыкального произведения становимся настолько грязными, что наши души никогда не смогут вернуть себе былой чистоты и не начнут играть так, как прежде. 

Смерть.

Еще одна надорвавшаяся струна, еще одна нота фальшивит, больно режет слух. 

Чья она? Возможно, его? Быть может, твоя? Нет, это хрипит моя душа.

Она никогда не будет звучать так прекрасно, как звучала в самом начале. 

Но она пела так чисто, так искренне и невинно, когда нашла своего пианиста. Когда я нашел тебя.

Тебя.

Слышите? Только что кто-то нагло разбил крышку инструмента и разорвал все струны. 

Без тебя.

Раньше я распоряжался чужими жизнями: отбирал их, затаивая дыхание и мягко нажимая на хвост спускового крючка. Видел человека под прицелом, словно заглядывал в его душу, доставая всех жутких скелетов, перед тем, как он сыграет в ящик. Я слышал его сердцебиение, сердцебиение ничего не подозревающего загнанного на бойню зверька, в то время как мое сердце замирало. Мне было страшно, что с каждой новой дыркой в голове, место в моей грудной клетке превратится в точно такую же, истекающую кровью и неживую. Мне кажется, я читал их мысли: теперь все ее состояние принадлежит мне; сегодня у меня должен быть секс, эта малышка обязательно раздвинет передо мной свои ноги; я добьюсь увольнения губернатора и сам займу его место. А в моей голове это все отдавалось звонким эхом, отбойным молотом по вискам, эти грехи, которые они размазывают на хлеб, словно арахисовое масло, и съедают каждое утро. Это входит в привычку, такую же, как и чистка зубов или как выкурить сигарету после отличного секса. Но не мне их судить. Я и сам не безгрешен. Я - убийца.

Раньше я убивал, а сейчас... сейчас я совершил самоубийство.

***

Осень. Люблю осень. Тогда все для меня кажется таким, каким и должно быть. Природа соответствует нам, людям. Такая же промозглая, мрачная, дождливая и грязная. Нет, конечно же бывают солнечные деньки, когда улицы разукрашиваются золотистой палитрой, с мерцающими пылко-красными огоньками, но холодный ветер вскоре срывает листья с деревьев, превращая их в голые и прозябающие силуэты. Тоже самое происходит и с людьми. Мы сгниваем за живо.

Сегодня шел сильный дождь и северный ветер постоянно пытался сломать мой зонт. Мое настроение было паршивым. Хотя, если быть честным, я почти всегда чувствую себя именно так. Так что да, все нормально. Думаю, это знакомое ощущение для всех нас.

В офисе все были словно сорваны с цепи. Конечно, ведь на носу - ежемесячный выпуск журнала. Как обычно в последний четверг месяца, что в нашем случае совпадает с 26 сентября, днем, когда все началось.

Уже три года я работаю помощником редактора New York Horror Stories. Как только окончил школу, так сразу же меня пристроил сюда Уилл Шустер. Не нужно было думать о колледже, не нужно было думать о трудоустройстве, о собеседованиях, о месте жительства. Вот что ты получаешь, когда работаешь наемным убийцей одного из лучших следователей Нью Йоркской полиции. Я не был против. Точнее, у меня не было возможности противиться. Одно разногласие - и я бы оказался за решеткой; одно разногласие - и я не оставил бы этих жутких кровавых отпечатков на своей душе, от которых я сам чувствовал себя раненым. 

New York Horror Stories - весьма преуспевающий журнал, с несколько сот тысячным тиражом, в котором публикуются не только выдуманные жуткие истории, но и истории читателей, самые настоящие события, связанные с паранормальными явлениями, мистикой и прочей сверхъестественной хренью. Надеюсь, вы не верите им, потому что на самом деле их сочиняют такие мелкие офисные рыбки, как я, сидя в своих темных квартирках, поедая овсяное печенье. А еще мы подносим кофе нашим редакторам; гоняем в типографию так быстро, словно она не находится на другом конце города; уверяем наших великих писателей в их гениальности, а то, не дай Бог, уйдут. 

Иногда, когда мне становится скучно, например, пока я слушаю нытье курьера, которого никто не замечает, я сравниваю себя с Кларком Кентом. Я тоже работаю под прикрытием и не показываю миру своего настоящего обличья. Только есть парочка совсем незначительных отличий: супермен носит очки, у него есть его Лоис Лэйн, он летает, прожигает взглядом, боится крептонита, ходит в трико и он не убивает людей. Я - вовсе не герой. Я даже не обычный человек. 

Разувшись и повесив пальто на крючок, я направился на кухню. К моему огромному удивлению, Джинна сидела на подоконнике и вылизывала свои гениталии, вместо того, чтобы как обычно пропадать где-то на улицах Нью Йорка. Да, это моя кошка, если что. Она сама по себе, я сам по себе. Иногда вместе смотрим "Побег", иногда я пытаюсь сбросить ее с пятого этажа, после того, как она нагадит не в своем лоточке с песком, а, например, на кресле, моем любимом кресле. Но она выживает. Выживаю и я.

Насыпав ей в миску сухого корма, я уселся на одном из стульев и стал наблюдать за этой очаровашкой. Она грациозно спрыгнула с подоконника, подошла ко мне, немного потерлась о мою ногу, благодарно мурлыкая, и направилась к своему обеду. Думаю, мне тоже было бы неплохо поесть.

Я нарезал грибы, когда зазвонил мой домашний телефон. Это был Уилл, и я вовсе не был рад слышать его голос и его постоянный кашель. Он звонит мне только тогда, когда нужно кого-то убрать. И сказав мне короткое: "Жди посылку", он тут же сбросил звонок. Наверняка, снова выбросил очередную сим-карту. Бдительность прежде всего. 

Буквально через пять минут после его звонка, я услышал стук в двери. Весьма оперативно. Молодая девушка с темно-розовыми прядями в волосах лениво жевала жвачку, надувая пузыри. Медленно и плавно, наполняя резинку воздухом, пока не послышится этот звонкий хлопок. Хлоп. Она соскребает зубами оставшуюся на губах светло-розовую жвачку. Хлоп. Эти выстрелы эхом отдаются в голове. Хорошо, что я использую глушители. Девушка отдала мне коричневый бумажный конверт и пожелав хорошего дня, ушла. 

Я снова вернулся на кухню, выложил содержимое пакета на стол и принялся изучать новую жертву. К моему небольшому удивлению, были приложены только его имя, фотография, дата и место, где я должен был оборвать жизнь парня. Никаких слов о самом заказчике, никаких слов о причинах, ничего личного. Да, мне это и не должно быть интересно. Единственное, что должно вызывать во мне хоть какую-то эмоцию: постоянно пополняющийся счет в банке. Да, ведь убийство - это так легко и просто. Как хлопнуть пузырек от жвачки. Только, даже если ты не веришь в Бога, все равно каждую ночь молишься за души умерших и за их семьи. Но да, киллеры - бессердечны. 

Курт Хаммел; 22 года, на год старше меня; 7 октября, 4.40, Кауэр Стрит, отель "Калейдоскоп", номер 17В.

Обычная цветная фотография, наверняка, ее сделали совершенно случайно. Высокий шатен смотрел куда-то в сторону и улыбался. Он выглядел довольно привлекательно, только слишком счастливо и беззаботно, как по мне.

Мне стало даже немного жаль его. Обычно, смертниками становятся серые и отчаявшиеся люди, полные дерьма, со скрученными пальцами и с огромным жизненным опытом за их сутулившимися спинами. Паренек же выглядел невинно и как-то по-детски. Но ничего не поделаешь. Я работаю на Уилла. Пять гребанных лет я работаю на этого волка в овечьей шкуре. 

Готовить мне расхотелось, точно также, как и есть. Я совершенно точно уверен, что после звонка мистера Шу потеряю здоровый аппетит и сон, как минимум на несколько месяцев. И снова похудею на 20 фунтов. И снова не буду выходить из квартиры, заливая в глотку унции спирта, обжигая ее, смешивая то дерьмо во мне с алкоголем и солеными слезами. Снова зашторю окна шторами винного цвета, не пропуская внутрь солнечный свет. Думаю, я его не достоин. И во тьме легче быть собой, легче принимать себя таким.

Интересно, может, этот парень, так искренне улыбающийся на фото, заслуживает немного света? Или кто-то другой заслуживает того, чтобы он стал его лучом в этом мраке? Не знаю. Я просто зашториваю окна и в квартире становится темно.

Да, я люблю темноту: нахожу в ней особое волшебство. Ведь тогда можно не видеть этих всех недостатков, пороков, изъянов, из которых соткана наша жизнь. Можно представить что-то лучшее. Что-то, позволяющее улыбнуться просто так. Но я уже давно не представляю чего-то светлого и доброго. Закрывая глаза, вижу одни и те же картины, засыпая, мне снятся те же самые кошмары. Иногда я просыпаюсь в холодном поту, иногда мне не хочется просыпаться вовсе. 

Включаю свет на кухне. Темнота рассеивается, наполняясь немного приглушенным желтым цветом: острым горчичным и настораживающим лимонным. Наверное, я никогда не видел согревающего теплого желтого цвета. Какой он? Солнечный или желточный? Возможно, почти апельсиновый или даже песочный? Может быть можно кончиками пальцев ощутить его тепло? Не знаю, сейчас я вижу только этот угрожающий и убивающий цвет. 

В воздухе парят пылинки; глубоко вдыхаю их - через носоглотку пыль попадает в гортань, за ней направляется в трахею, разделяется на левый и правый бронха, а тем оседает на дне легких. Конечно, мои легкие намного здоровее легких Шустера. Я, в отличии от него, редко курю, и мой рентгеновский снимок не похож на преисподнюю, в которой такой дьявол, как Уилл, зажарил свои собственные внутренности, превратив их в черные тлеющие угольки. Но думаю, я все равно угробил их. Надеюсь на это. И еще я надеюсь, что сдохну в муках и что обязательно попаду в ад. Ладно, билет в один конец в преисподнюю мне и так обеспечен. Остается дождаться первого.

Кто-то постучал в двери. Три тихих неуверенных удара. Хотелось бы, чтобы это пришел тот самый дьявол, но не думаю, что служители темной стороны стучатся в двери так вежливо. И вообще, стучаться. Скорее всего их адские псины прогрызают своими острыми зубами древесину, забрызгивая полы своей зловонной слюной, и их хозяева входят, как к себе домой. Пожалуй, моя жизнь - миниатюрный дьявольский котелок. И я варюсь в нем: вода окрашивается в ядовито-зеленый цвет, а бульон становится таким горьким, что эта горечь оседает на небе неприятным налетом, от которого так и хочется избавиться, да вот только не получается.

Я неспешно прошелся ко входу и открыл двери.

Кровь в жилах застыла и я моргнул пару раз, пытаясь отогнать видение. Тоже самое, что видеть призрака или смерть. Нет, на этот раз я надеваю черный балахон и вытаскиваю косу с наточенным лезвием из кладовой.

\- Джесси Лори? - спросил парень, внимательно изучая меня. Его голос был высоким и непривычным, немного холодным и уставшим. Я неуверенно кивнул. Да, это имя - ненастоящее. Под ним я живу уже пять лет. Но неуверенность моя была вызвана вовсе не этим, скорее тем, что передо мной стоял... - Курт Хаммел, парень, которого ты убьешь через двенадцать дней. Приятно познакомиться!

Он протянул мне руку для рукопожатия, второй поправляя спортивную сумку на плече, но я просто протолкнул его внутрь квартиры, быстро захлопнув за ним дверь.

***

\- Как ты вышел на меня? - первое, что спросил я, когда мы с парнем оказались на кухне. 

Курт окинул взглядом комнату, на секунду дольше задержавшись на Джинне: он с любопытством глядел на кошку. Почему-то я тоже начал смотреть на нее, пытаясь узнать, что вызвало такой интерес у парня. Обычная кошка: не породистая, с короткой мягкой серой шерстью и большими голубыми глазами.

\- Что будешь делать с котятами? - спросил он, наконец. Наверное, Курт догадался по моему удивленному выражению лица о том, что я вообще-то и не подозревал о беременности своей кошки. - Ты не знал, - он махнул головой и смолк ненадолго, о чем-то задумавшись. - Заказчик сам рассказал мне обо всем: о том, когда это произойдет, где, кто пристрелит меня. Он - друг Уилла.

Я не мог понять, что с ним не так? Почему он так спокойно говорит обо всем этом? Почему не боится? Почему он пришел сюда добровольно? Зачем ему все это?

\- Ты не похож на того, кто хочет жить, - заметил я.

Курт усмехнулся. Он снова посмотрел на кошку и подозвал ее к себе. Джинна послушно запрыгнула к нему на колени и удовлетворенно замурлыкала, когда ладонь парня стала скользить по ее шерсти.

\- Меня ничто не держит. И если меня не убьешь ты, он найдет кого-нибудь другого. В любом случае - мне конец. Я даже свыкся, - он пожал плечами.

Со мной впервые происходило такое. Впервые я лично знакомился с тем, кто совсем скоро окажется под прицелом моего пистолета. Нет, на моих руках не было сотни смертей, всего три. Но даже одна отнятая жизнь лежит тяжелым камнем на груди, а чем больше их становится, тем толще становится стена, которой ты отгораживаешь себя от этого мира, от Бога, а главное - от самого себя.

\- Ты трахнул его девушку? Или ты какой-то крупный бизнесмен, который не дает ему возможности зарабатывать? Политика? Почему он так отчаянно хочет избавиться от тебя.

Я смотрел в его лицо пытаясь поймать любую мелькнувшую эмоцию. Но маска безразличия с тенью усталости и отчаяния была нацеплена на парня. Этот Курт не был тем Куртом с фотографии, улыбающимся и не знающим проблем. 

Он начал осматривать комнату снова, останавливая взгляд на чем угодно, кроме меня. А затем сказал:

\- Я трахнул его парня.

\- Ты лжешь.

Курт удивленно приоткрыл рот и хотел было спросить у меня, почему я так уверен в этом, но я опередил его:

\- Ты отвел взгляд в сторону, чтобы прервать зрительный контакт.

Из груди Курта вырвался смешок, от чего Джинна немного напряглась, но когда пальцы парня начали чесать ее ушко, она снова успокоилась. Наверное, ей уютно там. Наверное, мне тоже стоило иногда быть с ней немного... таким.

\- Доктор Лайтман.

Я не разделял его веселья. Я не разделял его желания оказаться в квартире своего убийцы. Я совершенно не понимал его.

\- Ты сумасшедший, да? Если ты и знаешь, что я пристрелю тебя, зачем приперся в мою квартиру? Я не особо гостеприимен, - да, это правда. Даже мой единственный друг, если его можно назвать таковым, ни разу не был в моей квартире. Что говорить о тех людях, у которых вскоре должна была оказаться пуля в затылке?

Курт оторвал свою руку от кошки и запустил пальцы в волосы, взъерошивая их.

\- Мне нечего терять, мне некуда идти, мне все равно, что со мной произойдет. Я впервые в Нью Йорке и ты - мой единственный знакомый в этом городе. Я могу пойти в эту гостиницу "Калейдоскоп" и проваляться в своем номере до седьмого октября. Возможно, я умру с голоду или от скуки, не знаю. Просто мне хотелось хоть как-то скрасить эти серые осенние деньки.

Снова. Снова он говорил так, будто разговор идет вовсе не о его близящейся кончине, а о новом сезоне "Доктора Хауса" или о внезапно поднявшейся цене акций на Нью Йоркской фондовой бирже 

\- Так ты вообще не отсюда? Почему же ты приехал в город? И почему заказчик указал Нью Йоркский отель вместо твоего города? Знаешь, я ведь и по вызову работаю, мотаюсь с места на место.

Хаммел пожал плечами,будто ничего не понимал. Он снова лгал и это меня раздражало. Хотелось хорошенько приложить его, чтобы он, наконец, понял, что я - тот, кто скоро лишит его гребанной жизни!

\- Слушай, вали отсюда. Ты не говоришь правды и я вообще не понимаю, почему должен оставить тебя у себя, перед тем, как убить? Ты ведь не бездомный щенок. Я не испытываю к тебе даже банальной жалости. Просто 7 октября все это закончится. 7 октября я грохну тебя, парень.

Курт ничего не ответил. Он просто смотрел в мои глаза. Долго, неотрывно, будто играя в "гляделки", пытаясь прочесть мои мысли. Его зрачки были расширены и ресницы немного вздрагивали. Он был напуган, но по-прежнему настойчив. 

\- Просто... я не хочу быть одинок хотя бы последние дни своей жизни. Я знаю, все это звучит странно, выглядит точно так же. Знаю, что это сумасшествие. Но поверь, я не собираюсь таким образом влиять на твое решение убивать меня или нет. Как я говорил, заказчик покончит со мной в любом случае. Мне просто нужен кто-то, кто не смотрел на меня так, словно я - жертва.

\- Не к тому человеку обратился, - хмыкнул я. Он - моя жертва. Я - его кат. И еще он - психопат.

\- Дай мне поверить в это. Последнее о чем я прошу.

Чертов психопат.

***

Наверное, мне стоит винить во всем свое чрезмерное любопытство. Еще в детстве мне всегда все было интересно. Например, почему взрослые не разрешают совать пальцы в розетку? В итоге, сейчас на указательном и среднем пальцах левой руки у меня виднеются два продолговатых светло-розовых шрама, похожие на царапины. 

А сейчас я сгорал от того, что не знал, почему этот парень поступает именно так. Что происходит у него в голове, что он скрывает и почему он не улыбается так, как прежде? И мне остается только надеяться на то, что у меня не появится еще парочки шрамов от нового удара током.

Оставив Хаммела в квартире, я сам направился к таксофону в нескольких кварталах от своего дома, чтобы позвонить Уиллу. 

\- Говорил же, не звони мне, - раздраженно прошептал мне в трубку мужчина. 

Я огляделся по сторонам: за мокрым от дождя стеклом телефонной будки виднелись мрачные улицы Нью Йорка, люди, как обычно спешили куда-то, людям, как обычно было плевать на то, что происходит вне зоны их комфорта.

\- Ко мне пришел Хаммел. Он все знает. Ты ведь обещал, что не будешь выдавать меня заказчикам, - так же тихо говорил я.

\- Это - особый случай, Блейн, - Шустер снова закашлялся так сильно, будто он хотел выплюнуть свои легкие прямо посреди полицейского участка. - Делай так, как он скажет. А седьмого делай так, как сказал заказчик.

Ни сказав больше ни слова, он повесил трубку. Короткие раздражающие гудки. Отлично, Шу, отлично.

Возвращаться обратно мне не хотелось, поэтому просто побродить под дождем было хорошим, несмотря на то, что зонт остался дома, и от холодных водных капель я невольно вздрагивал, глубже кутаясь в пальто.

Иногда я думаю о том, что если бы у меня была возможность вернуться назад, в тот день, когда в мою голову впервые прокралась мысль о мести, изменил бы я что-то? Наверное, да. Наверное, так мне было бы легче жить. Возможно, я бы работал психологом, помогающим людям справиться с болью и страхами, возвращался домой к любимому парню, смотрел вместе с ним фильмы, занимался любовью, готовил завтраки, возможно, я все-таки завел бы пса или начал коллекционировать галстуки-бабочки. Возможно, я бы не был убийцей. Возможно.

Нет, не возможно. Ничего не вернуть. Мертвых не воскресить. И исцелить себя вряд ли получится.

Когда я вернулся в квартиру, то обнаружил парня спящим на диване. Джинна уютно устроилась у него на груди, и от спокойного равномерного дыхания она то поднималась немного вверх, то возвращалась обратно. 

Усевшись в кресло напротив ночлега ходячего трупа, я решил лучше рассмотреть его. Но душу не увидишь под этой болезненно-бледной кожей, не заметишь искр под закрытыми немного трепещущими веками, не услышишь правды в тихом сонном сопении. 

Устало зевнув, я направился в свою спальню. Сегодня луна была похожа на дольку лимона: такой же формы и такого же кислого цвета. Хорошо, что мрачно-серые тучи изредка прятали ее. Хотелось бы мне чтобы все это закончилось с приходом рассвета. Но моей мечте не дано сбыться даже в тысяча семьсот третий раз. 

Я - жалок. Я - ничтожен. Я - трус.

Как там пелось в песне Radiohead? Точно, я всего лишь слизняк, я человек со странностями. Что, черт возьми, я делаю здесь? Мне здесь не место.

***

Утром меня разбудил звонок Уэса, того самого курьера. Он быстро говорил о том, что Сильвестр рвет и мечет из-за моего опоздания. Да, она меня не любит. Она никого не любит. У нас с ней много общего, только я симпатичнее.

Я не услышал звонок будильника из-за того, что уснул только в половину шестого. Сколько раз уже хотел сходить в аптеку и купить какого-то снотворного или хотя бы успокаивающего, но все время забываю. Все время находятся куда более важные дела.

Сходив в душ и наскоро заварив себе крепкий черный чай, я решил посмотреть, как там поживает мой гость. Парень по-прежнему спал, хотя лег еще до моего возвращения. Джинна все так же лежала у него на груди и довольно мурлыкала. Сейчас он казался беззаботным. Наверное, Курту было спокойно.

Ладно, не думаю, что случится что-то плохое, если он останется здесь. Ведь Уилл еще тогда сказал, что я создан для убийств. Мне ничего не стоит нажать на курок. И это делает меня особенным.

Мне просто хочется быть обыкновенным.

***

Может, парень, наконец, осознал, что скоро ему придет конец и он находится в квартире того самого человека, который пристрелит его? Он не разговаривал со мной, а просто сидел на диване, поджав под себя ноги и укутавшись в плед, который, между прочим, до этого покоился у меня в спальне. Парень поглаживал Джинну, сонно глядя на экран телевизора. American Top Model - интересный выбор.

\- Сейчас должен начаться "Побег", - сказал я, присаживаясь рядом с ним. Он протянул мне пульт от телевизора и зевнул. - Не выспался?

Курт кивнул.

Да, он действительно не был разговорчив. 

\- Ты по-прежнему можешь уйти. Думаю, так будет проще, - заметил я.

Парень перевел взгляд с экрана телевизора на меня. Ярко-голубые глаза. Не думаю, что видел такой насыщенный цвет прежде.

\- Просто у меня голова болит. 

Но провел ладонью по спине кошки, от чего та прогнулась и удовлетворенно закрыла глаза.

\- Я люблю кошек.

Видимо, он все-таки решил поговорить. Такое ощущение, что я - бармен какой-то захудалой забегаловки и сейчас пьяный в стельку и недовольный жизнью посетитель начнет жаловаться на свои проблемы. Что же, я умею слушать. Умею слышать. Только разговаривать не особо люблю. А может, просто не умею открываться. Это отменное качество. Как предохранитель в трансформаторе.

\- Ты смотришь этот сериал, чтобы если что знать, как сбежать их тюрьмы? - спросил он, внимательно наблюдая за происходящим на экране.

Я усмехнулся. Не думаю, что на самом деле можно такое проделать. И набивать такое огромное тату-карту с подсказками? Просто мне нравятся мозги Скофиллда: интеллект - это круто и горячо.

\- Можно и помолчать, - Курт показал, как его рот закрылся на замок и нарочито проглотил ключ.

Я согласился. Тишина - это прекрасно. Поистине волшебная музыка.

***

Сон снова игнорировал меня, поэтому, когда Хаммел посреди ночи забежал в мою спальню с широко распахнутыми глазами и невнятными криками, ему не пришлось будить меня.

\- Что?

Он выглядел испуганным, слишком взволнованным и когда Курт, наверное, догадался, что не сможет объяснить мне причину странного поведения, он просто схватил меня за руку и потащил в гостиную.

В приглушенном свечении торшера я заметил на полу Джинну, окруженную четырьмя комочками шерсти, окутанных отвратительной слизью. На долю секунды я запаниковал точно так же, как и этот психопат, но сделав глубокий вдох, взял себя в руки.

\- Мой ковер испорчен. Не думаю, что Джинна расплатится за химчистку. 

Курт непонимающе смотрел то на меня, то на кошку. Снова на меня, и снова на кошку. И когда он, наконец, пришел в себя, начал смеяться. Свободно, словно выталкивая из груди все проблемы. От смеха у него даже появились слезы.

Я улыбнулся и, бросив парню пожелание спокойной ночи, отправился обратно в постель.

Уснул я еще до того, как взошло солнце и даже услышал звонок будильника утром.

***

Я готовил ужин, когда Курт задал мне этот вопрос:

\- Почему ты не сделаешь ремонт?

Он смотрел на стену, поглаживая Джинну. Думаю, моя кошка никогда так долго не задерживалась в этой квартире.

Почему я ничего не менял? Наверное, этого не хотело мое подсознание. Не хотело делать что-то лучше, не хотело стремиться к чему-то новому, строить планы на будущее. 

Грязно-оливковая краска была похожа на потрескавшийся песок в пустыне. Ей так же не хватало дождя, ей так же не хватало свободы. За ней проглядывала мрачная белая штукатурка. Я часто смотрел на эту стену, внимательно изучая ее. Мне казалось, что эта потускневшая от влаги и постаревшая от времени краска - своеобразный символ того, что в жизни есть еще что-то немного светлое. Не такое тусклое, как эта штукатурка. Не такое призрачное. Живое. Я искал в трещинах картины, в полутонах - пожелтевшие листки календаря. Иногда я соскребаю ногтями старую краску, она остается на кончиках моих пальцев и пахнет сыростью. Тогда кажется, что я сам приближаю финал. Страшно оказаться в замкнутых пустых стенах с самим собой. 

\- Джесси, - задумчиво протянул Курт, глядя на меня. Я ответил ему вопросительным взглядом. - Почему именно Джесси?

Я закатил глаза, помешивая овощи на сковороде.

\- Родители так назвали.

Курт усмехнулся. Наверное, он догадывается.

\- Джесси, Джесси, Джесси, - повторял парень, словно пробуя имя на вкус. Будто гласные тянутся на языке сладкой ватой, а согласные - звенят на зубах и щекочут небо прямо как драже. 

Для меня это имя было чем-то памятным и теплым. И если бы слово могло иметь цвет, думаю, оно было бы золотистым, как те воспоминания.

Я достал две тарелки и поставил их на стол, когда Курт сказал, что он не хочет есть.

\- Думаешь, заморить себя голодом до 7 октября? Тогда мне не заплатят, - решил пошутить я. Наверное, это - очень странные шутки. Наверное, именно это и есть черный юмор.

Курт улыбнулся и встал из-за стола. Может, обиделся? Нет, он просто решил помыть руки.

\- Надеюсь, я не отравлюсь. Хотя, тогда тебе заплатят даже раньше.

Язвочка. 1:1. Приятного нам аппетита!

***

Мы снова смотрели "Побег", когда зазвонил мой мобильный. Я вышел на кухню, чтобы ответить Смайту, тому самому единственному другу.

\- Привет, Джесс, - его голос был веселым и немного пьяным. - Ты знаешь, что я люблю твои рассказы. Ты как Стивен Кинг, друг, - из трубки послышался его смех. Может, он и был не немного пьяным, а очень даже много.

\- Спасибо, Бас. Ты ради этого звонил? 

Себастиан замолчал. Возможно, он о чем-то задумывался, а возможно - пил очередную стопку текилы или чего-то там еще. 

\- Нет, - протянул он и снова засмеялся.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы...

\- Ты такой классный, Джесс, - простонал мой друг.

Да, я ему нравился. Я давно это знал. Видел его затуманенный взгляд, слышал его учащенное сердцебиение в моем присутствии. Но я с ним не спал. Я не мог потерять единственного друга, каких бы сильных чувств он ко мне не испытывал.

Тем более, я всегда предпочитал просто секс. На одну ночь. Без обязательств и без сопливых прелюдий. Знакомства - не были моей сильнейшей стороной, поэтому я не брезговал проститутами. Заплатить наличными выходило гораздо дешевле и не так больно, как разбитым сердцем и пролитыми слезами. К тому же, я сам - тоже шлюха, пожалуй. Только не такая дешевая. И если у этих представителей древнейшей из профессий имеют тело, то у меня - трахают душу. Что хуже? 

\- Себа, пожалуйста, ложись спать, хорошо? - иногда со Смайтом нужно разговаривать, как с маленьким. Например, сейчас.

\- Сладких снов, Джесси.

Я отключил вызов и вернулся обратно к Курту. Впервые за все это время, пока он находится в моей квартире, я не нахожу Джинну вблизи от него. 

\- Это твой парень? - сонно зевая, спросил парень. 

Я помахал головой и сел рядом с ним.

\- Просто друг, но я ему нравлюсь.

Хаммел о чем-то задумался и смолк на какое-то время. Затем он улыбнулся и сказал:

\- Все может обернуться совершенно иначе, сегодня - он просто друг, завтра - ты будешь влюблен в него по уши.

***

В субботнее утро я проснулся от приятного запаха корицы, доносящегося из кухни. Даже не одевшись толком, я мигом помчался к источнику волшебного аромата.

\- Доброе утро, Джесси, - бодро поприветствовал меня Курт, подбрасывая в воздух блин и тут же ловя его.

Я прошаркал к столу и уселся на стул. Джинна вальяжно подошла ко мне, немного потерлась о мою ногу и приготовилась для прыжка, но увидев мой недовольный взгляд, отошла в сторону. 

\- Что ты собираешься делать с котятами, Джесси? - поинтересовался парень.

Ах, да, эти маленькие засранцы, которых нагуляла Джинна. Почему кошек нельзя кастрировать или давать им противозачаточные? 

\- В пятницу я был занят, а суббота - отличный день для того, чтобы утопить их.

Курт отпрянул от плиты. Он смотрел на меня укоризненно и недовольно. 

\- Когда они немного подрастут мы их раздадим, Джесси, - заявил он. - И это плохие шутки, Джесси.

Мне кажется, или Хаммел нарочно так часто упоминает мое имя? 

Ладно, не будем топить их.

***

До вечера я не разговаривал с Куртом. Он снова спал, мне нужно было написать статью. Джинна вылизывала своих чад. Идиллия.

Ближе к часам семи парень проснулся. Он все равно выглядел уставшим.

\- Ты не говорил, что играешь на фортепиано, Джесси, - сказал он, присаживаясь на край стола.

\- Ты мне мешаешь, - я передвинул ноутбук вправо, но Курт просто нагло схватил его и побежал с ним в гостиную.

Наслав на себя тысячу проклятий за то, что согласился пустить его под крышу своего дома, я направился за ним.

Хаммел сидел за музыкальным инструментом, крепко сжимая ноутбук у руках.

\- Если ты не сыграешь мне - придется удалить твою статью, - он провел пальцами по сенсорной панели.

Ей Богу, ребенок.

\- Если не отдашь мне ноутбук - твое 7 октября станет 28 сентябрем.

Курт ухмыльнулся. Он по-прежнему угрожал мне.

\- Я не хочу применять силу, - заявил я.

\- А я хочу услышать, как ты играешь, - пожал он плечами. - Давай поможем друг другу?

Я устало вздохнул, подошел к парню, но он замахал головой и пригрозил мне: "Не так быстро!"

\- Почему ты так хочешь услышать, как я играю?

Курт ничего не ответил. Он невидяще посмотрел на сверкающую крышку инструмента и отдал мне ноутбук.

Ладно, он выглядел слишком расстроенно. Ладно, может мне и самому хотелось сыграть.

Я присел рядом с парнем и предупредил его:

\- У меня не было практики уже пять лет. Фортепиано не звучало столько же. Думаю, оно расстроенно.

Курт улыбнулся.

\- Знания ограничены, тогда как воображение охватывает целый мир. 

Я кивнул и перевел взгляд на клавиши инструмента. Я не играл целых пять лет. Почему же собираюсь сделать это сейчас? Не знаю.

"Сон в летнюю ночь" - что-то невероятное и волшебное.

Мои пальцы немного неуклюжи, но, кажется, сейчас это совершенно неважно.

Царство музыки, где чувства раскованы. Здесь можно быть свободным. Это душа, где можно заблудится в собственных ощущениях. Это то, чем можно дышать и чем можно задыхаться. То, что может сорвать крышу, позволяя хоть немного побыть сумасшедшим. То, что дарит тебе дар быть самим собой.

Описать музыку можно только музыкой. Никакие слова не передадут той магии, никакие краски не покажут всего волшебства. И она проникает внутрь, заставляя дрожать, заставляя улыбаться и плакать, заставляя мечтать. 

И я готов тонуть в ней, готов умирать. Ведь это действительно того стоит.

Нельзя отказываться от того, что заставляет чувствовать жизнь.

***

Наверное, я слишком заигрался, потому что когда оторвался от инструмента, за окном заходило солнце, а Курт сопел на моем плече. Пришлось тащить его к дивану.

Впервые за последние пять лет я засыпал с улыбкой на лице.

***

В воскресенье, когда я проснулся, Курта не было ни на диване, ни в кухне, нигде в квартире. И если бы не его сумка, я бы решил, что он ушел. Я бы спокойно вздохнул, наверное. 

Он вернулся вечером. Не говорил где был. Не говорил почему уходил. Просто пошел в гостиную и снова лег спать.

***

Придя на следующий день домой после работы, я тут же почуял резкий характерный запах краски. 

На кухне стоял Курт с мастерком в руках: он соскребал старую краску со стены, а рядом с ним стояли открытые банки с краской.

\- Что ты делаешь? 

Нет, я, конечно же, понимал, чем он занимается. Но какого черта он собирается перекрашивать мою кухню? Кто позволил ему сделать это? Он с ума сошел?

\- Я решил смешать шафран с персиком, что ты думаешь? Мне кажется, выйдет очень уютно.

Курт даже не смотрел в мою сторону, а по-прежнему настойчиво отдирал краску со стен, активно надавливая руками на мастерок.

\- Мне так не кажется, - нахмурился я.

Быстрым шагом преодолев расстояние между мной и парнем, я выхватил у него инструмент и бросил его на пол.

\- Вместо персикового можно взять кремовый оттенок, - пожал он плечами. 

Боже, я видел как в его глазах горели эти гребанные огоньки. Да он издевается надо мной.

\- Я сказал нет.

Да, я был непреклонен. Ему не удалось бы убедить меня даже если бы он угрожал мне дулом моего же Вальтера.

***

Он действительно нашел мой пистолет и угрожал им. И это совершенно не было забавным.

Я столько раз задумывался, что если есть другой киллер, который точно так же держит на моем затылке инфракрасный лазерный прицел, как это делал я. Что, если он тоже слышит мое сердцебиение, видит меня насквозь? Что если он так же читает мои мысли и понимает, как мы с ним похожи, какое мы дерьмо? Может, поэтому он не стреляет? Из-за жалости?

Но сейчас, когда дуло Вальтера было нацелено прямо на меня и Курт выглядел вполне серьезным, мне стало действительно страшно. Наверное, я ценю жизнь намного сильнее, чем мог предположить. Наверное, я куда больший трус, чем мог ожидать.

\- Он не заряжен, - Курт усмехнулся и отдал мне оружие. - Пожалуйста, давай перекрасим стену.

Он смеялся надо мной? Он смеялся над собой? Он совершенно точно...

\- Психопат, - пробурчал я и пошел прятать пистолет обратно.

***

Мы все-таки решились смешать шафран с кремовым цветом. 

Наверное, только что я отказался от своих принципов. Не менять ничего, оставлять все по-старому, не строить планов. Наверное, я поступил глупо. Наверное, мои пальцы сами тянутся к розетке. И да, наверное, я - мазохист.

Зачем-то мы сделали из черно-белых газетных страниц шляпки, больше похожие на кораблики. Курт сказал, что знаком с искусством оригами, в итоге он больше получаса мастерил наши головные уборы, пока я соскребал старую краску со стен. 

Это было похоже на какой-то обряд. Будто я лишался чего-то. Со старой краской я отдирал от стен что-то большее. И когда она падала на пол, и я наступал на эти маленькие грязно-оливковые кусочки, превращая их в пыль, я стирал что-то. Навсегда. Это пугало. Как и эта огромная белая стена передо мной. Чистый лист. Совершенно. И его белизна больно давила на виски.

Это был белый шум. Тонкая грань между потусторонним миром и настоящим. Между жизнью и смертью. 

Курт протянул мне валик и прежде чем коснуться им стены, я задумался. Просто о том, что будет дальше? И будет ли что-то?

\- Подожди! - вскрикнул Курт и быстро выбежал из кухни.

Назад он вернулся с моим ноутбуком в руках, и я уже подумал о том, что он снова будет угрожать мне статьями, но он просто включил музыку. Я сразу узнал песню. 

"Я не хочу быть американским идиотом, не хочу нацию под властью новой мании. Слышишь звуки истерии? Подсознание трахает Америку" - зазвучал голос солиста.

Я сделал глубокий вдох. Наконец-то шум в ушах исчез, заменяясь веселыми нотами играющей песни.

Шероховатый мазок краски на стене. Не думаю, что это будет выглядеть отлично. Но Курт одобрительно кивнул и, взяв кисточку, принялся помогать мне. 

"Добро пожаловать на новую ступень напряжения, на прямую граничащую с умопомешательством, где всё не должно быть хорошо. Телевидение мечтает о завтрашнем дне. Мы не те, кто пойдет следом. И хватит спорить об этом". 

Не знаю, выбрал ли Курт эту песню специально, пытаясь что-то сказать нею или же это было случайным выбором. Не знаю, но то, как краска закрашивала стены, то, как она пачкала пальцы, то, как она пропитывала своим ароматом нашу одежду - было восхитительно.

\- Джесси, - позвал меня Курт и когда я обернулся, вязкая жижа оказалась на моей щеке и волосах, стекая блестящими каплями на пол, превращаясь в бесформенные кляксы.

Это война. 

Валик просто идеально гладко прошелся по его носу и лбу, пачкая мраморную кожу теплым оттенком. Теплым желтым оттенком. Наверное, именно так он выглядит. Солнечно и согревающе.

Курт, смеясь, махнул своей кисточкой в воздухе, и брызги краски крапинками остались на моей светло-голубой рубашке.

\- Блейн, - почему-то сказал я. 

Парень вопросительно посмотрел на меня. Он случайно мазнул свой подбородок кистью и теперь почти все его лицо было испачканным краской.

\- Меня зовут Блейн Андерсон.

Я никогда не говорил никому свое настоящее имя. Боясь оказаться в опасности. Боясь оказаться преданным. Но сейчас, когда я назвал его, наоборот стало легче и проще. Это было хорошим ощущением.

\- Приятно познакомиться, Блейн!

***

Ночью, пока Курт спал, я сидел в кухне, освещенной приглушенным светом лампы, наблюдая за тем, как высыхает краска. Я был прав. Это было неким обрядом. Только, наверное, я не лишался чего-то, как думал, а наоборот - приобретал.

***

Как я узнал о том, почему ничто не держит Курта здесь? Очень просто.

Во вторник меня мучило странно предчувствие. Я не знаю, как можно было бы назвать его или хотя бы описать, но оно казалось таким гнетущим и острым, словно должно случиться что-то очень плохое. Я сбежал из офиса пораньше, сославшись на головную боль.

Когда я обнаружил Курта на коленях на кухне, рыдающим, в окровавленных осколках стекла, я понял, что был прав.

Я часто видел, как плачут люди. Но сейчас, кажется, что грудь парня разрывало от боли, будто внутри него были осколки гранаты. Будто весь его мир рушился на чертовы осколки, как этот разбитый стакан. И даже пролитая вода переливалась кроваво-красным оттенком на изрезанной мелкими царапинами коже Курта.

Его тело содрогалось каждый раз то от всхлипа, то от острой пронзающей боли, когда он вытаскивал из ладоней битое стекло. 

\- Курт, - тихо позвал я парня. 

Он меня не услышал, поэтому я сел на колени рядом с ним. Наконец, можно было увидеть его лицо. Призрачно-белое, мокрое от слез, с покрасневшими затуманенными глазами.

Я осторожно коснулся его плеча и тогда парень закричал, отталкивая меня от себя. Он поднялся с колен, глядя на окровавленное разбитое стекло, глотая слезы, дрожа и жадно втягивая воздух ртом, будто вот-вот задохнется.

\- Не трогайте меня, - сказал он. В пустоту. В ту пустоту, которая сейчас была в его глазах.

А затем он ушел в гостиную, оставив меня на полу в одиночестве.

Когда я убрал погром на кухне, направился проверить, в порядке ли парень. Курт спал на диване. Кровь перепачкала не только его ладони, но и лицо, и подушку, и даже Джинну, которая сейчас сидела у него на груди, оставив своих котят в корзине.

Пришлось взять аптечку и обработать его порезы, пока он спал. Он выглядел обеспокоенно и слабо. Будто на грани смерти. Хотя, да, в какой-то степени так оно и есть. 

Зачем я согласился на все это? Зачем я запустил этот медленный взрывной механизм. Перед глазами будто стояли эти ярко-красные мигающие цифры - обратный отсчет. Я не знаю, какой провод нужно перерезать: красный или зеленый? Я просто вытаскивал очередной осколок из мягкой, все еще дрожащей ладони Курта, и аккуратно обрабатывал ее антисептиком. 

Он вздрогнул. Вряд ли из-за моих действий. Скорее всего, ему снился кошмар. Наверное, нужно было его разбудить.

\- Курт, - тихо прошептал я, осторожно касаясь руками плеча парня. - Курт.

Хаммел слишком резко открыл глаза и оторвался от подушки, вскрикнув одно слово: "Красный!"

\- Эй, все в порядке, - попытался заверить его я, круговыми движениями поглаживая спину. Не думаю, что все в порядке на самом деле, но ему нужен спокойный сон.

Интересно, что он прокричал именно это слово, особенно тогда, когда я думал об этих гребанных проводах. 

\- Ты ведь убьешь меня? - тихо спросил Курт, хватаясь саднящими ладонями за мои запястья, слабо сжимая их.

В его глазах я не видел ни боли, ни страха, только ту пугающую холодную пустоту.

\- Почему?

Почему он так не хочет жить? Почему он не боится смерти? Почему он выглядит таким же разбитым, как тот стакан?

\- Правда за правду? - Курт отпустил мою руку и принялся осматривать раненную ладонь. Он не дожидался моего ответа. Наверное, ему нужно было выговориться. - Это произошло полгода назад, 1 апреля. Наверное, это было какой-то шуткой. Иронией судьбы. Наверное, у кого-то, кто заведует этим цирком - отменное чувство юмора, - парень усмехнулся и закрыл глаза. На его ресницах появилась прозрачная капля, которая тут же соскользнула вниз по его щеке. Он посмотрел на меня. - Мы ехали на ярмарку в честь праздника. Папа был за рулем, а Кэрол, моя мачеха, сидела рядом с ним, - он снова запнулся. Теперь он не смотрел на меня. Точнее, смотрел сквозь меня. В пустоту. - Я спорил с Рейчел, невестой моего брата Финна, который искал в интернете на телефоне ответ на наш вопрос: "В каком году Барбра впервые сыграла смешную девчонку?". Каждый из нас так отчаянно доказывал свою правоту, что отец повернулся к нам с просьбой перестать отвлекать его от дороги. Но было поздно... - он махнул головой. Снова закрыл глаза, позволяя слезам литься по его щекам, позволяя боли захлестнуть его. - Последнее, что крикнула Кэрол: "Красный!", папа не заметил, что светофор показывал этот гребанный цвет, потому что он вовсе не смотрел вперед, потому что я и Рейчел спорили об этом дерьме, потому что... - Курт говорил так быстро, будто воспоминания проносились в его глазах яркой кинолентой. Ему было так больно. Ему было так страшно. Я нашел его руку и крепко сжал ее. Вряд ли он вообще заметил это, но мне казалось это правильным. Мне действительно хотелось хоть немного успокоить его. - Они все погибли. Все. Я семнадцать часов провел в реанимации, операция на головном мозге. Но им удалось спасти только меня. Блейн, - он вздрогнул и будто, наконец, пришел в себя. Быстро взглянул на свою ладонь в моей ладони, перевел взгляд на меня. - Ты ведь сделаешь это?

Колючая цепь обвила мое горло, не давая сказать даже слова. Я просто кивнул.

Да, я сделаю это. 

Я сделаю это.

Сделаю.

***

Всю ночь я не спал. Сидел в кресле напротив дивана Курта. Джинна запрыгнула на мои колени, но я не оттолкнул ее, а просто начал гладить. Это успокаивало.

Не знаю почему, но в моей голове крутилась строчка из песни, звонко звуча эхом в груди: "Ты все ещё пронизываешь меня сомнениями".

Камни научили меня летать, любовь научила меня лгать, жизнь научила меня умирать. Не так уж трудно падать, когда ты несешься, как пушечное ядро.

***

\- Почему ты начал делать это? - спросил меня Курт, пока мы наблюдали за происходящим на экране.

Скофиллд выкручивал шуруп из лавочки, и я честно переживал за то, чтобы у него все вышло.

\- Однажды я включил телевизор, а тогда понеслась.

Парень рассмеялся и, отобрав из моих рук пульт, выключил телевизор.

\- Почему ты начал убивать? 

Я ничего не ответил. Просто встал с дивана и направился в свою спальню. Курт последовал за мной.

\- Помнишь: правда за правду? - улыбаясь, спросил он.

\- Я не соглашался. А то, что ты рассказал мне все - твои проблемы, - я пожал плечами и откинулся на кровать. 

Курт лег рядом со мной. Даже с закрытыми глазами я мог ощущать его пристальный взгляд на свое лице. 

Какое-то время мы лежали в тишине. Парень тяжело дышал, слишком тяжело. Может, он был обеспокоен? Может, что-то не давало ему возможности вдохнуть полной грудью?

\- Считай это моим последним желанием, - тихо сказал он. 

Это совершенно нечестный ход. Пытаться вызвать во мне жалость, лишний раз напоминая о том, что он должен умереть. Должен? Последнее время я часто задаюсь этим вопросом. Но не нахожу ответа.

\- Пожалуйста, Блейн, - еще тише попросил он меня.

Мне все еще было сложно свыкнуться с мыслью, что кто-то, кроме Уилла, называет меня так. Это было приятно и так, будто я находился на самом деле дома, а не в пустой холодной квартире.

\- Блейн, - протянул парень.

\- Ты обещаешь, что никак не будешь комментировать сказанное или осуждать меня?

\- Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю только шалость! - смеясь, сказал он. 

Это заставило меня улыбнуться.

***

Если семья - это те люди, которые всегда поддержат тебя, всегда будут с тобой, которые любят тебя, не смотря ни на что, то мои родители и старший брат не были моей семьей. 

Единственное, что интересовало мою мать - сверкающие камушки и несусветное количество любовников, о которых знал мой отец, но никогда не упрекал Сиену в этом. Их жизнь была идиллией для них двоих. Он получал хорошую репутацию и должность мэра города, женившись на дочери губернатора, она могла делать все, что хочет. Он закрывал глаза на ее измены, она не видела синяков, которые оставлял отец на мне и Купере. Как только брат закончил школу, он тут же уехал. Моя же ситуация ухудшилась. До не возможности. Он был психопатом. Гребанным психопатом, которому стоило размазать мозги асфальтоукладчиком. 

По соседству с нами жила миссис Лори - пожилая женщина, которая потеряла почти всю свою родню в автокатастрофе. Кто-то перерезал шланг с тормозной жидкостью. У миссис Лори остался только двенадцатилетний внук, Брендон и пес Джесси. Бренд был моим другом. А его бабушка заменяла мне всю мою семью. Она была тем человеком, которого я на самом деле любил. 

Иногда я пережидал вспышки гнева своего отца у нее дома. Миссис Лори тогда учила меня и своего внука играть на фортепиано. Джесси действительно обожал собачий вальс. Он так звонко лаял каждый раз, когда звучала мелодия. После занятий мы обычно ели яблочную шарлотку или же смотрели телевизор.

Когда мне не удавалось сбежать из дома, и я возвращался к моей соседке с синяками, она заботилась обо мне. Я любил ее мятный чай. Я любил ее.

Когда мне было шестнадцать случилось страшное: дом миссис Лори сгорел. А вместе с ним сгорели все его жители. В том пожаре сгорел и я. Точнее, мои надежды на то, что жизнь может быть чем-то хорошим.

По городу разошлись сплетни о том, что - поджог. Все сводилось к сводному брату миссис Лори - Патрику Свайер. Но прямых улик не было. Многомиллионное наследство - вот, что было ему нужно. Это то, ради чего он убил их.

И единственное, что я испытывал - невероятную жажду мести. Она заглушила во мне боль и тоску. Она заглушила во мне человечность.

Но убить человека - не так легко, как кажется. Достать пушку оказалось проще, чем я думал. Но вот найти подходящий момент, чтобы пустить пулю в голову этого ублюдка, было куда сложнее. Я ждал целый год, но сделал это. Я пристрелил его в собственном доме. В его собственной постели. И единственное, что я видел в его наполненных страхом глазах - пылающие языки пламени. Мои пальцы нажали на курок так легко, будто я лопал пузырь жвачки. Он умер. Нет, он сдох.

На этом все могло закончиться, но я сглупил. Когда началось расследование, меня словно магнитом тянуло к месту преступления. Я не мог спокойно спать, не мог есть, не мог дышать. Мне даже пришла в голову мысль сдаться добровольно. И я бы сделал это, если бы не Уилл. 

Шустер расследовал это дело, и однажды он заявился к нам домой, чтобы допросить всю мою семью, включая меня. И он узнал все до того момента, как я сам признался. Я просто разрыдался.

А как на это отреагировал следователь? Он заварил мне чай, предложил закончить школьный год здесь, а затем отправиться вместе с ним в Нью Йорк. И я согласился. 

Я связался с дьяволом и сам превратился в точно такого же.

***

Курт лежал с закрытыми глазами, и я уже было подумал, что он уснул, но его грустный вздох говорил об обратном.

\- Мне жаль, - тихо сказал он.

Жалость - худшее из чувств, которые можно испытывать. Но сейчас она не казалась мне отвратительной. Курт сжимал мои пальцы и был честен.

***

Я играл на фортепиано в четверг вечером. Не думаю, что мне так не доставало музыки, но это было правдой.

Курт сидел с лопаткой для готовки в кресле, наблюдая за мной. Я улыбался ему, он улыбался мне.

\- Ты поешь? - спросил я. Не знаю, почему я так подумал, но мне казалось что голос Курта создал для пения.

Он махнул головой. Он солгал. Я точно это знал. 

\- Пожалуйста, - попросил я. У него выходило уговаривать меня делать вещи, которые я не хотел делать, почему же у меня не может получиться.

Моя попытка обвенчалась крахом. Курт слишком быстро ответил нет и я заметил промелькнувшие в его глазах страх и грусть.

\- Почему?

Парень подошел ко мне и присел рядом. Он ничего не отвечал, а просто смотрел на меня. Смотрел прямиком в мои глаза. Касался холодными пальцами моей руки.

\- Финн, Рейчел и я пели в хоре. И после того случая... я не...

Он запнулся и отвел взгляд в сторону. Он снова смолк. Он не пел.

Это все казалось слишком тяжелым. И его дыхание снова было таким. Курт снова задыхался. Внутри него что-то медленно сгорало, а гарь оседала на дне легких, душа его.

Жалость - ужасное чувство. Но я не ощущал ее.

Я чувствовал что-то другое. Я не мог сказать, чем было все то, что я испытывал, но нужно ли это? Определить - значит ограничить. А то, что оживало во мне, когда я видел Курта, было безграничным.

Пальцами я скользнул по клавишам инструмента, и парень обернулся на звук музыки. Он грустно улыбнулся. 

Тогда я впервые поцеловал его.

Это словно вдохнуть воздух. Ты так долго находишься под толщей воды, давление сжимает твои органы, скручивает тебя волнами боли, соленая вода проникает внутрь, а потом ты вырываешься из пучины и делаешь вдох. 

Ты дышишь.

Тоже самое я чувствовал, касаясь теплых и немного шершавых губ Курта своими губами. Оживая в ускоренном сердцебиении парня. Воскрешаясь в его затуманенном взгляде. Он отвечал на поцелуй нежно и искренне. Он проникал в меня с каждым вдохом, с каждым прикосновением, с каждым новым поцелуем, которые становились все горячее и ненасытнее. 

Я не помню, как Курт переместился на крышку фортепиано. Не помню, как зашло солнце и наступила ночь. Не помню, как все это перестало быть важным. 

Все, кроме Курта.

Мои пальцы дрожали, пока я стягивал футболку с парня, а его сбившееся горячее дыхание на моей шее сносило крышу, и я чувствовал себя под кайфом. Он закрывал глаза и его ресницы трепетали каждый раз, когда мои пальцы касались его горячего тела. Приоткрывшееся губы жадно втягивали воздух, жадно искали мои губы, жадно целовали и снова делали глубокий вдох. 

Кожа Курта сверкала в лунном сиянии, и он казался чем-то волшебным. Он был чем-то волшебным. Чем-то особенным и чем-то прекрасным. 

Его пальцы были холодными - оставляли волны мурашек на моей спине. Сам же он сгорал точно так же, как и я. Острые зубы сцеплялись на пульсирующей жилке над моей ключицей, и мое сердце билось со скоростью 638 ударов в минуту. А затем останавливалось, чтобы снова сойти с ума.

Когда он обвил свои ноги вокруг моей талии, я почувствовал горячую волну разливающуюся по телу, словно зелье. Околдовывающее и обезоруживающее. Я умирал и оживал, снова и снова, пока его жар передавался мне, пока его дрожь эхом отдавалась в моем животе, пока он был со мной.

Еще один поцелуй, и пальцы Курта соскользнули на клавиши фортепиано, а сам он упал на крышку инструмента. В воздухе раздался звук музыки и стон парня. 

Мы точно сошли с ума.

Я целовал его, я забывался в нем, я вынырнул из того океана, который меня убивал и утонул в голубой пучине его глаз. И я не жалел об этом. Синие волны разбивались о звезды, звезды загорались, и я загадывал желание. Мне не нужно было многое. Всего лишь...

Вечность.

Мне нужна вечность.

Вечность вместе с Куртом.

***

Впервые я не пошел на работу. Курт сопел на моей груди, его ресницы трепетали, а уголки губ были изогнуты в полуулыбке. Можно ли улыбаться во сне? Наверное, я и сам улыбался. Наверное, я был счастлив.

В доме по-прежнему немного воняло гарью: великий шеф-повар Курт Хаммел забыл о том, что на плите жарится мясо и варится картофель. В итоге сгорела кастрюля, сковорода и едва ли не вся кухня. Но когда я крепче прижимал к себе парня, то вдыхал свежий яблочный аромат.

Курт улыбался, целуя меня. 

Да, я - счастлив.

***

Все, что мы делали в пятницу - просто лежали в кровати. Просто Курт смеялся, когда я случайно ударялся головой о спинку. А я просто щекотал его, чтобы снова, и снова, и снова слышать этот смех.

Когда я вернулся в спальню с приготовленным завтраком, Курт сказал, что не хочет есть. Я вспомнил ту шутку, которая прозвучала в прошлый раз. Что-то больно кольнуло в груди. Я не буду делать этого. Курт не умрет.

Но он все равно не завтракал вместе со мной. Только иногда облизывал малиновый сироп с моих губ и снова улыбался.

***

\- Как мы назовем их? - весело спросил парень, глядя в открытые глаза котят. 

Да-да, они, наконец, видят. И сегодня, в субботу, мы пойдем с Куртом куда-то, чтобы раздать их жителям Нью Йорка.

\- Может, лучше если их новые хозяева назовут? 

Парень недовольно закатил глаза, но согласился.

***

Кто знал, что его гениальной идеей будет решение стоять с картонной бумажкой в руках, с надписью: "Отдадим котят в хорошие руки. Один бесплатно, второй - в подарок". Мистер оригинальность.

Но я не знаю, то ли эти маленькие пушистики действительно были такими очаровательными, то ли Курт так прекрасно мог заговорить прохожих, но всего за час мы распрощались с тремя котятами.

Последнего я попросил оставить. Не для себя. Для Марси - моей соседки. Она часто болеет и поэтому у нее мало друзей. Думаю, такой подарок ей понравится. Только если у нее нет аллергии на кошачью шерсть.

***

Мне нужно было что-то сделать. Нужно было найти заказчика, чтобы уговорить его не убивать Курта. Не искать новых киллеров. Оставить его в живых.

Я не мог спать. Курт перебирал мои волосы своими мягкими пальцами, иногда проводил подушечками по лицу, по ресницам, по губам. Но я думал только об одном: я не могу его отдать. Я не могу лишиться его. 

Но все же я уснул. 

Яркий солнечный свет слепил мои глаза, и я сонно подтягивался в своей постели. Но что-то было не так. Курта не было рядом.

Откинув одеяло, я направился на кухню, но и там парня не было.

\- Курт! - позвал его я. 

Почему-то мне было страшно. Паника душила меня и раздирала горло своими когтями. 

Я вздрогнул, когда увидел Курта на полу в гостиной. 

Раньше я распоряжался чужими жизнями: отбирал их, затаивая дыхание и мягко нажимая на хвост спускового крючка. Видел человека под прицелом, словно заглядывал в его душу, доставая всех жутких скелетов, перед тем, как он сыграет в ящик. Я слышал его сердцебиение, сердцебиение ничего не подозревающего загнанного на бойню зверька, в то время как мое сердце замирало. Мне было страшно, что с каждой новой дыркой в голове, место в моей грудной клетке превратится в точно такую же, истекающую кровью и неживую. Мне кажется, я читал их мысли: теперь все ее состояние принадлежит мне; сегодня у меня должен быть секс, эта малышка обязательно раздвинет передо мной свои ноги; я добьюсь увольнения губернатора и сам займу его место. А в моей голове это все отдавалось звонким эхом, отбойным молотом по вискам, эти грехи, которые они размазывают на хлеб, словно арахисовое масло, и съедают каждое утро. Это входит в привычку, такую же, как и чистка зубов или как выкурить сигарету после отличного секса. Но не мне их судить. Я и сам не безгрешен. Я - убийца.

Раньше я убивал, а сейчас... сейчас я совершил самоубийство.

В тот самый момент, когда пустил Курта на порог своего дома. В тот самый момент, когда влюбился в него. В тот самый момент, когда увидел зияющую дыру у него во лбу. 

Запекшаяся кровь на его лице, в его спутанных волосах, на его губах раздирала душу. Он не дышал. Его сердце не билось. Он не был жив. И я был мертв. 

Я просто упал на колени. Мне хотелось кричать, рыдать, хотелось до боли впиваться ногтями в кожу, но я не мог шелохнуться. Я просто не мог. 

Просто не было ничего.

Какой-то шорох раздался позади. Я услышал шаги, но не мог обернуться. Не хотел. Я мечтал об одном, чтобы это оказался тот самый киллер, который так долго держал меня на своем крючке, который понял, что я - не такое дерьмо, как он. Который понял, что я и так мертв.

Но это не был он. Это был я. Передо мной стоял я сам. Тот я смеялся надо мной, сидящим на коленях, не способным даже моргнуть. Тот я держал в руках пистолет и наводил его сначала на меня, а потом резко открыл свой рот и уткнул дуло в небо. 

Я был мертв. 

Выстрел.

Я проснулся.

\- Блейн, Боже, ты в порядке? - Курт вытирал мои слезы, крепко обнимая меня. А я не мог поверить в то, что он жив и это был просто сон.

\- Курт, - выдохнул я, касаясь губами его ресниц. Они тоже были мокрыми. 

Я не мог его потерять. Я просто не мог.

Парень погасил свет и прижал меня к себе. Я вздрогнул, когда снова услышал его голос. 

Он пел.

\- Лишь богу известно, что скрывают эти потухшие и впавшие глаза. Толпа горящих безмолвных ангелов, дарящих любовь, но не берущих ничего взамен. 

Наверное, в его песне была жизнь, в его голосе была божья искра, а в его глазах был я. 

Наверное, в моей жизни что-то изменилось.

Наверное, я полюбил.

\- Люди помогают людям. Если ты скучаешь по дому, дай мне свою руку и я буду держать ее.

Люди помогают людям.

***

Как только я дождался пока Курт уснет, тут же направился в гостиную.

Я звонил Уиллу. На домашний. Что значило, что мой звонок - особый случай.

\- Ты спятил? - сонно поприветствовал он меня.

Я спятил. Я псих. Но я счастлив. Мне большего не надо.

\- Дай мне номер заказчика, - тихо проговорил я в трубку.

\- Что? Ты точно спятил!

Мне хотелось хорошенько ударить Шустера, хотелось выбить дурь из его башки, хотелось вытолкнуть его из его собственной могилы, той ямы, которую он рыл всю свою жизнь.

\- Я никогда ни о чем тебя не просил. И сейчас мне нужно только это... - Курт. Мне нужен только он. - Уилл.

Он закашлялся и отключил вызов. Теперь мне хотелось самому сыпануть горстку земли на его могилу.

Но когда на мой телефон пришло сообщение с номером, я передумал об этом. Конечно же, звонить человеку посреди ночи - не лучшая идея, но что поделаешь, когда тебя разрывает изнутри? 

Руки дрожали и сердце нервно колотилось в груди. Гудки. Из спальни раздался какой-то шум, на который я не обратил внимания, потому что кто-то поднял трубку.

\- Блейн.

Это был Курт.

***

Курт был тем самым заказчиком. Он был и жертвой. Он был психом, совершенно точно.

Я люблю его.

\- Ты гребанный мудила!

Курт рыдал. Его слезы разрывали грудную клетку. 

\- Как ты мог так поступить?

Он пытался сделать вдох, но он задыхался. Словно у него был приступ паники или астмы. Словно он...

\- Я умираю, Блейн.

Нет, Курт, не говори этого. 

\- Болезнь Крейтцфельдта — Якоба.

Молчи.

Я осел на пол, глядя на него, умирая вместе с ним.

\- Та авария. В реанимации оказались загрязненные инструменты, я был заражен. Первые симптомы проявляются не так быстро. 

Это больно. Невыносимо больно. Невыносимо.

\- Плохой аппетит.

Я вспомнил, как он отказывался от еды. Говорил, что не голоден.

\- Отсутствие сна.

Нет, он спал. Он спал постоянно. Курт просто неудачно пошутил. Скажи, что ты пошутил.

Пожалуйста.

\- Я просто лежу по ночам с закрытыми глазами. Я пытаюсь уснуть. Но не могу. А тогда, когда мне немного удалось это сделать, мне приснился кошмар.

Это не может быть правдой.

\- Астения - синдром хронической усталости. Думаешь, я случайно разбил тот стакан? Нет. Подергивание мышц проявляется в первые шесть месяцев. Значит, болезнь прогрессирует.

Курт.

Я люблю тебя, Курт.

\- Помнишь, когда я отдал тебе ноутбук? Знаешь, почему я это сделал? Потому что на мгновение я перестал что-либо нормально видеть. Все как в тумане. Потеря остроты зрения. 

\- Это...

\- Это неизлечимо, Блейн. Доктора обычно дают максимум два года. 

Курт не выдержал. Он снова начал плакать. А я был рядом. Держал его за руку.

Люди помогают людям.

***

Врачи ошибались. Вместо двух лет Курт прожил четыре года и семь месяцев.

Они говорили, что это чудо. Я не давал название этому. Определить - значит ограничить. А то, что связывало меня с Куртом было безграничным и вечным. Нет, не было. Оно и есть.

Безграничное и вечное.

Мы жили так, словно ничто не происходит. Строили планы, красили стены, шторы заменили легкими занавесками бирюзового цвета. Я так и не стал психологом, но всегда возвращался домой к любимому парню. Мы вместе с ним смотрели фильмы, завершили просмотр "Побега", занимались любовью, готовили завтраки, обеды и ужины, играли в карты на раздевание. Мы завели собаку, золотистого ретривера, и назвали ее Шанель. Курт кормил ее апельсинами, а она гонялась за Джинной. Уилл отпустил меня, но сам продолжал свои грязные дела. Оказалось, что галстуки-бабочки мне очень идут, а что долгие поцелуи после чистки зубов - что-то невероятное. Курт хотел найти в нашей квартире наручники, но когда не нашел их - купил сам. Быть пристегнутым к собственной кровати крышесносно. Особенно когда после просыпаешься в объятьях любимого. Любить и быть любимым - невероятное счастье.

Потом Курту стало хуже. И ему пришлось остаться в больнице. 

Я был рядом.

Доктора каждый день говорили неутешительные слова, а Курт шептал мне, что воображение сильнее знаний.

Курт любил меня, я люблю его.

И когда его не стало, я не замкнулся. Я не умер. Я жил ради него.

Сейчас у меня есть Себастиан. Мне с ним хорошо. Думаю, мы счастливы, но я всегда буду любить только одного человека.

Безгранично и вечно.

Возможно, мое фортепиано и не звучит так, как прежде, но оно по-прежнему играет. И когда я слышу его звуки - улыбаюсь. Когда я слышу его звуки - вижу глаза Курта.

В том пожаре сгорел прежний я, а настоящий родился в морской пучине синих глаз.

Жизнь.

Смерть.

Жизнь.

Смерть.

Сейчас мне плевать, буду ли я гореть в аду за те три отнятые жизни. Я целых пять лет был настолько счастлив, что никакие силы небесные не могли бы подарить мне своего рая.

Курт сказал, что с удовольствием бы горел со мной вместе.

А я бы был счастлив, когда мое тело превращалось в пепел.

Жизнь.

Иногда все происходит не так, как ты предполагаешь.

Иногда все становится слишком мрачным, грязно-оливковым. Но можно просто найти свой теплый оттенок желтого.

Жизнь.

Никто из нас не идеален. Но мы заслуживаем счастья.

Мы заслуживаем жизни, а не существования. Мы можем выбросить старые шторы и пустить в свою жизнь свет.

Жизнь.

Если ты скучаешь по дому, дай мне свою руку, и я буду держать ее.

Жизнь.

Я спас жизнь Курта, он вернул мне мою.

Я слышу его голос в тишине. Он поет для меня.

Я чувствую его тепло, когда остаюсь один.

Я люблю Курта. Курт любит меня.

Безгранично и вечно.

 

Люди помогают людям.

Вот, что я принёс тебе, -  
Сохрани это.  
Вот, что я принёс.  
А теперь можешь забыть обо мне.  
Обещаю, моё сердце станет твоим,  
Только пообещай прежде, что споёшь мне.  
Поцелуй мои глаза и уложи спать.  



	5. Курт

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Он кажется холодным: с толикой снежной метели на губах и маленькими ледяными искорками в глазах. Но Блейн знает, он — теплый.

_Курт — солнце._

Он кажется холодным: с толикой снежной метели на губах и маленькими ледяными искорками в глазах. Но Блейн знает, он — теплый.

Каждый раз, когда Блейн просыпается, он вдыхает нежный яблочный аромат мягких волос своего любимого. 

Курт выше него. Но каким-то волшебным образом он каждую ночь соскальзывает вниз, утыкается в грудь Блейна своим носом, иногда задевая кожу теплыми, всегда такими мягкими губами, волнуя томной дрожью тело парня, когда дыхание Курта щекочет его душу. 

Полный нежности взгляд Блейна скользит к выглядывающим из-под хлопковой простыни тонким пальцам любимого; стремительно несется по бледно-голубым, едва выступающим дорожкам вен, снежным узорам, нарисованным на замерзшем стекле; на секунду останавливается на острых ключицах, которых он тут же касается своими губами; выше, по плавному изгибу шеи к сонной полуулыбке. 

Первые солнечные лучики играются с кожей Курта: золото нежным воздушным кремом разливается на алебастре, смешивается с молоком; коралловые полутона, словно нуга тянутся на его трепещущих веках; брызги малинового сиропа остаются сладким сном на его длинных ресницах; пылко-красные языки пламени крыльями мотыльков ложатся на его полуоткрытых немного покусанных губах; мерцающая перламутровая акварель с нотками нежно-розового смущения и сонливости покрывают его скулы и щеки; игривые зайчики просыпаются в лазурном океане.

Парень сладко зевает и бормочет:

— Доброе утро.

_Курт — пробуждающий рассвет._

Он кажется леденящим: мятное дыхание, будоражащее кончики пальцев, и белоснежная улыбка его бледно-розовых губ. Но Блейн знает, он — согревающий.

Каждый раз, когда они чистят зубы в ванной, Курт поет в свою зубную щетку: "Я никогда не доверяю собаке присматривать за моей едой. Мне нравится слово "чувак", как существительное, наречие, прилагательное, и я..."*. Курт считает эту песню до безобразия глупой и нелепой, но он все равно каждое утро поет ее, а затем целует Блейна немного лениво, немного дразняще, оставляя на его губах привкус ледяной мяты и зимы, а глубоко внутри, там, где порхают бабочки - первые подснежники и весну.

Каждое утро Курт варит кофе, с резким ароматом и горьким вкусом. Только благодаря такому кофе он может проснуться. Но специально для Блейна он сыплет щепотку мускатного ореха, оставляя пыльцу специй на своих пальцах; добавляет немного сливок, смешивая насыщенный шоколадный цвет с молочными кляксами; он никогда не кладет сахар в кофе Блейна, вместо этого он отламывает кусочки шоколада для него, смешивая мускатную пряность на подушечках пальцев с тающей сладостью.

Курт говорит, что шоколад способствует выработке эндорфина, гормона счастья, а он хочет, чтобы Блейн был счастлив. И когда Курт целует его перед уходом, смешивая вкус его губ с шоколадом, вплетая в аромат кофе нотки тонкого запаха его кожи, соединяя горячий вкус напитка с жаром его языка, дорисовывая в животе парня еще пару бабочек, с трепещущими крылями, Блейн говорит:

— Я счастлив. 

_Курт — знойный полдень._

Он кажется таким далеким: словно тысячи миль от тебя, словно его не коснуться рукой. Но Блейн знает, он — близок.

Каждый раз, когда Блейн вспоминает о нем, Курт пишет ему сообщения. 

"Молли снова на примерке уколола меня булавкой. Ты должен помочь мне придумать план мести".

"Хочу обнять тебя".

"В парке маленький мальчик ударил девочку по голове своей пластмассовой лопаточкой, а потом поцеловал в щечку. Это было так мило".

"Не забудь купить молоко".

"Давай возьмем отпуск и улетим? Далеко-далеко. Только ты и я".

"Хочу поцеловать тебя".

"Твоя мама снова звонила мне, на уикенд мы едем к твоим родителям".

"Молоко, Блейн!"

"Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя так, будто я живу мечтой подростка". 

Каждый раз, когда Блейн начинает скучать по своему любимому, когда работа забивает гвозди в его виски, и от усталости он не может улыбнуться, звонит Курт. 

Он говорит какие-то глупости, которые сейчас ему кажутся целым миром, а завтра — дорожной пылью. Он звонко смеется в трубку, заставляя счастливой улыбке расплыться на губах Блейна. Он спрашивает у него, что приготовить на ужин и просит заехать в видео-прокат за новой кассетой, потому что по вечерам они любят смотреть фильмы на старом проигрывателе, который Блейн нашел в гараже отца. Он специально дразнит парня, говоря ему всякие пошлости, и Блейн обещает, что дома Курт поплатится за это. Он снова спешит на репетицию, бросает трубку, перед этим тихо прошептав:

— Я скучаю.

_Курт — прекрасный закат._

Он кажется таким взрослым: читает газету, каждый раз, когда он рассержен на Блейна, угрожающе громко перелистывая бумажные страницы и обижено выглядывая из-под них. Но Блейн знает, он - настоящий ребенок.

Каждый раз, когда он проделывает этот трюк с газетой, он прячет за черно-белыми страницами свой мобильный и печатает сообщения Рейчел, говоря ей о том, что он потратил на Блейна лучшие годы своей жизни, а его любимому тяжело в сотый раз посмотреть "Мулен Руж".

Блейн целует его позвонки, путаясь пальцами в мягких волосах, плавно переходя к мочке уха, к скулам, к губам. И Курт сдается и отвечает на поцелуй, даря всего себя, со всеми этими мелочами, которые делают его таким особенным. Таким особенным для Блейна.

Блейн не может уснуть. Он тонет в глазах своего любимого, когда они в тишине переплетают их пальцы. 

Глаза Курта не синие и не голубые. Они невероятные и неземные. Крепкая серебристая сталь плавится в небесной агонии; крапинки бирюзы переливаются на лепестках васильков и лаванды; перванш пенится и утопает в лазурных волнах; сапфировая дорожка сверкает так, словно тысячи звезд, а искристо-голубые пигменты тянутся молочным путем на иссиня-черном полотне ночного неба. И в этих глазах Блейн видит, как отражается вселенная. Вселенная Курта - Блейн.

Курт сонно зевает и говорит:

— Сладких снов.

_Курт, должно быть — солнце._

_Только если настоящее светило исчезает за горизонтом, то Курт светит для него даже самой темной ночью. Он согревает его самой холодной зимой. Он остается с ним всегда._

_Нет. Курт — не солнце. Он не рассвет, не полдень и не закат. Курт — это просто его все._

— Я люблю тебя, — сквозь сон говорит Курт.

_Курт._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - слова песни "Introducing Me" Nick Jonas


	6. It's raining men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Блейн боится грозы, а Курт чихает, когда слышит ее.

Если бы вы знали Курта Хаммела, то наверняка назвали его дождевым маньяком. Он просто обожает дождь. Обожает мелодию дождя - этот расслабляющий шум бьющихся о стекло водных капель. Обожает запах свежести, который заполняет его квартиру, когда он открывает окна, совершенно не задумываясь о том, что может заболеть. Он просто сходит с ума, когда готовит свой имбирный чай, при этом напевая слова песни The Weather Girls. А уж когда он усаживается на кровать в своей спальне, кутаясь в теплый плед, и начинает читать Шарлотту Бронте, он чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком на Земле. 

Почти самым счастливым. Курт не любит грозу, потому что каждый раз, когда он слышит ее, то начинает чихать. Курт не любит грозу, потому что тогда он чувствует себя по-настоящему одиноким. Никто не говорит ему... нет, конечно же не это волшебное слово «люблю». Боже, Курт даже не представляет, что кто-то может сказать ему это. Он даже «будь здоров» не слышит после очередного раската грома. Курт не любит грозу.

Хаммел стоит около плиты в ожидании, пока закипит чайник. А пока вода не нагрелась, он подпевает доносящейся из колонок ноутбука песне:

\- Я сам бегу на улицу, желая найти своего мужчину под этим проливным дождем..., - кто-то стучит в двери и виляя бедрами, Курт направляется ко входу в квартиру. Это могла быть только Рейчел Берри. Сейчас как раз летная погода. Поэтому даже не интересуясь «Кто там?» и не заглядывая в глазок, он открывает дверь. - С неба падают мужчины! Аллилуйя!

Нет, Курт готов провалиться сквозь землю. И его «аллилуйя» звучит совсем не весело. На пороге его квартиры стоит не Берри с метлой в руках, а Блейн с фонарем, закутанный в стеганое одеяло с Дамбо словно кокон. 

Блейн Андерсон - сосед Курта по лестничной площадке. Парень переехал в дом около полумесяца назад и их общение ограничивалось обычными соседскими фразочками. Ну, знаете, всякие там «Привет-пока», «Какая прекрасная погода! О, смотри, ураган уносит эту машину в страну Оз!», «Мистер Шустер снова звонил в твою дверь и убегал?», «Конечно, я помогу донести тебе твое фортепиано. Нет, одиннадцатый этаж - не проблема, а то что грузовой лифт сломался - даже лучше!». Больше пяти минут они не разговаривали. Кроме того случая, когда они несли фортепиано. Ну, если, конечно, вы можете назвать "Мать твою, сколько здесь ступенек, Блейн?" и "Я больше не могу, Курт... я сдохну прямо здесь и сейчас" разговором. 

\- Привет, - Блейн улыбается и светит фонариком в глаза парня, от чего тот недовольно жмурится и прикрывает глаза ладонью. - Ой, прости, - парень выключает источник света и услышав играющую в квартире соседа песню, подпевает, немного изменяя слова: - Смотри, не промокни, мальчик! Я знаю, ты этого хочешь...

Брови Курта поднимаются вверх почти так же быстро, как повышается температура тела Андерсон, когда он видит, что очаровательный сосед стоит перед ним только в спортивных штанах. Как он не заметил этого раньше? А, точно, во всем виноваты эти манящие губы и гипнотизирующие глаза, так что это Курта Хаммела стоит посадить на скамью подсудимых за его сводящую с ума внешность, а не Блейна Андерсона за те грязные мысли, которые сейчас посещают его голову, превращая его в чертова маньяка.

\- Хей-хей! - выдавливает он из себя. А потом быстро добавляет, как он думает, подходящее оправдание своему поведению: - Я боюсь грозы.

\- Из этого следует вывод, что...

\- Сегодня мой доброжелательный сосед позволит мне остаться у него на ночь? 

Ну, серьезно, кто сможет устоять перед этими очаровательными щенячьими глазками? Легче научиться летать или варить манную кашу без комочков (да, для мистера Хаммела это - непосильная задача), чем противиться им.

\- Только не мешай мне спать, хорошо?

Блейн улыбается, согласно кивает, и Курт пропускает его внутрь. Тогда он, наконец, вспоминает о чайнике и бежит на кухню, бросив перед этим парню, что он может располагаться и чувствовать себя как дома.

Когда Курт приготовил уже не одну чашку чая, а две, он направляется в гостиную, но не обнаружив там никого, начинает поиски своего соседа, которые удачно заканчиваются в его спальне. Блейн довольно разлегся на кровати Курта, его одеяло, в которое он еще недавно был завернут, теперь лежало в кресле, и Хаммел замечает, что парень одет в пижаму со спайдер-меном. 

\- Окей, Питер Паркер, собирай всю свою паутину и маршируй в гостиную на диван, - говорит он, пока Блейн зевает настолько мило, что парень просто не может сдержать глупой улыбки. Он охает и бьет себя ладонью по лбу. - Черт, его же Финн позавчера отвез в их с Рейчел квартиру. Какая жалость!

\- Какая жалость! - уж слишком наигранно возмущается Блейн и поуютнее укутывается в одеяло своего соседа, которое пахнет лавандой и Куртом. «Наверное, именно так парфюмер создал идеальный аромат», - думает Блейн. Хотя, потом мысленно вычеркивает из ингредиентов лаванду, оставляя только Курта. - О, чай! 

Хаммел улыбается и ставит чашки на тумбочку, а сам усаживается на кровать, подворачивая под себя ноги. Он смотрит в окно, и тогда Блейну удается немного поразглядывать его. 

\- Как ты думаешь, дождь будет идти еще долго? - спрашивает Курт. 

«Лучше ему не заканчиваться, иначе мне придется уйти отсюда», - недовольно вздыхает Блейн, а вслух добавляет:

\- По радио объявляли штормовое предупреждение...

Хаммел невольно ежится, обхватывая себя руками, а потом зевая от усталости.

\- Наверное, пора спать, - говорит он, и, выключая свет в комнате, залазит под одеяло. Он слышит, как недалеко от него ерзает Блейн и почему-то становится тепло и уютно, будто он греет руки у камина и пьет вкусный горячий шоколад, в котором даже не три, а четыре зефиринки.

\- Спокойной ночи, Курт, - звучит рядом.

\- Спокойной ночи, Блейн, - отвечает он и закрывает глаза. 

Дождь по-прежнему стучится в окна, будто просит его пустить. Еще и ветер завывает, заставляя Хаммела придвигаться немного ближе к своему просто соседу. Только тихо и медленно, чтобы тот не заметил. 

\- Курт? - зовет его Блейн.

\- Да.

\- Ты думал, почему идет дождь?

\- Это происходит потому что, тучи, которые мы видим на небе, полностью состоят из воды. И когда капли в этой туче становятся тяжелыми и большими, туча не выдерживает и освобождается от капель, сбрасывая их на землю...

Андерсон издает недовольный звук и останавливает энциклопедический понос парня:

\- Нет, на самом деле все происходит не так.

\- А Солнце вращается вокруг плоской Земли. Давай спать.

Блейн ненадолго замолкает, но потом говорит:

\- Это все фея Дождя.

Курт улыбается, зная, что в темноте его соседу не удастся разглядеть улыбки.

\- У тебя случайно не двойная фамилия Андерсон-Пирс? 

\- Что? 

\- Ты веришь в единорогов? 

\- Ты хочешь поговорить о единорогах? Тебе пять?

\- Это ты заговорил о феях, - недовольно бурчит Курт, пока Блейн звонко смеется. 

Когда смех стихает, они снова какое-то время молчат. 

\- Курт?

Хаммел сонно издает что-то похожее на «Ну, да» и «Может, все-таки поспим, пока желание убить тебя не одолело желание поспать?».

\- Тебе нравится быть моим соседом?

Курт снова улыбается, думая о том, что не нашлось бы человека на Земле, которому не понравилось. 

\- Только когда ты не просишь меня носить твою мебель.

\- Значит, да?

\- Значит, спи.

Блейн недовольно вздыхает и стихает. 

\- Курт?

Хаммел громко стонет и недовольно спрашивает:

\- Ничего оригинальнее тебе в голову не пришло? 

\- Включи ночник, пожалуйста. 

Курт тянется рукой к светильнику и скоро комнату озаряет слабое свечение. 

Андерсон вылазит из-под одеяла и запрыгивает на кровать, он стаскивает с себя майку и Курту не остается ничего, как нервно сглотнуть и закусить губу до боли, чтобы внизу живота перестало так томительно тянуть.

\- Что ты делаешь? - нервно выдыхает он.

\- Я - Шакира, смотри.

Блейн начинает выводить бедрами восьмерки, напевая «Мои бёдра не лгут. И я начинаю чувствовать тебя, это влечение и напряжение. Неужели ты не видишь, малыш, что я само совершенство...». Затем он начинает делать волны животом. И Курт громко смеется, а Блейн довольно улыбается ему в ответ и плюхается обратно в кровать. Затем, перегибаясь через парня, и совершенно случайно касаясь его горячего плоского живота своими руками, выключает светильник. 

Курт настойчиво шепчет: «Спокойной ночи», и какое-то время она и правда спокойна, пока он не слышит:

\- Курт?

\- Личный рекорд Блейна Андерсона - 1 минута и 33 секунды.

\- Ты считал?

\- Вместо слоников.

\- Ты считаешь слоников?

Курт улыбается. Снова.

\- Курт?

\- Может, мне стоит перестать отвечать?

\- Что самое странное происходило в твоей жизни?

Блейн подползает ближе, чтобы лучше расслышать сонное бормотание парня. Отличное оправдание.

\- Мне стоит упоминать то, что я пустил странного парня переночевать сегодня у себя? 

\- Это не странно, а правильно.

\- Почему ты не можешь поспать? 

\- Мне кажется, что вот-вот начнется гроза и я боюсь.

\- А фонарь зачем взял? 

\- Просто.

Хаммел ничего не отвечает, чувствуя, как голос парня убаюкивает его.

\- Курт?

Снова тишина.

\- Курт? Ты любишь дождь?

\- Я не люблю синяки под глазами. А если я не высплюсь, то ты будешь виновен, Блейн Андерсон.

Теперь они смолкают оба. И тишина затягивается, и Курт уже скучает по голосу Блейна. 

\- Блейн?

Он слышит довольный вздох.

\- Думал, ты уже не позовешь.

\- Почему идет дождь? 

Но его вопрос остается без ответа, потому что в следующий момент раздается жуткий раскат грома, комната озаряется ярким светом и Курт чувствует, как Блейн крепко обнимает его, прижимаясь таким теплым, таким мягким, таким близким телом.

Курт чихает и слышит тихий шепот у самого уха: _«Будь здоров»._

И Курт улыбается. И Курт понимает, что _любит грозу._

И Курт решает, что завтра же надо позвонить Финну, чтобы избавиться от этого никому ненужного _дивана в гостиной_.

А Блейн довольно утыкается носом в шею парня, сплетая их пальцы и решая, что не стоит ему признаваться своему соседу в том, что _он не боится грозы_.


	7. Мышиный аукцион

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Пятьдесят поцелуев раз, пятьдесят поцелуев два, пятьдесят поцелуев…. Сто! Я вижу сотню. И это окончательная цена. Лот переходит в руки Блейна Андерсона!

Блейна разбудил пронзительный визг. Громко зевая, он огляделся по сторонам. Увидев белое как снег лицо Курта, сонливость парня как рукой сняло. 

\- Тебе приснился кошмар? – взволнованно прошептал он. Испуганные глаза парня заставили его сердце стучать так же быстро, как бьется сердце маленькой мышки. 600 ударов в минуту.

Курт лишь помахал головой и кивнул куда-то вперед. Блейн проследил за сосредоточенным взглядом и начал громко смеяться.

\- Это же мышонок, милый. Всего лишь маленькая мышь, - тепло улыбаясь, проговорил он.

\- Маленькая? Маленькая? Вот гардероб у меня действительно маленький. Порции рыбы в «Salinas» тоже маленькие. А мозг моего бывшего шефа можно разглядывать лишь под лупой. А это…. Это, Блейн Андерсон, чудовище!

Парень лишь закатил глаза и улыбнулся еще шире.

\- О, я знаю этот взгляд, - продолжил Курт. И Андерсон не мог понять, о чьем именно взгляде он говорил сейчас: его собственном, или взгляде той маленькой серой мышки, которая сидела на их молочном покрывале и неотрывно смотрела на Хаммела. – Я бы не был столь беспечным, Блейн. Знаешь ли ты, что в Средние века крысы были разносчиками чумы?

\- Ну, то же было Средневековье. И то были крысы. А это просто мышь, - пытался успокоить его Андерсон.

\- Нравится мне твое «просто», - устало выдохнул Курт.

\- Курт, помнишь Джерри? Этого безобидного мышонка?

\- Безобидного мышонка? Да он чуть в могилу не свел Тома! Знаешь, милый, ты совсем не помогаешь. Просто…, - Курт растерянно огляделся по сторонам и еще сильнее втиснулся в подушку позади. – Просто избавься от нее.

\- Сейчас ты похож на котенка, - прошептал Блейн и Курт мгновенно перевел свой встревоженный взгляд со своего противника, на своего парня. – Такой весь сжался в комочек. Странно, только то, что обычно мыши боятся котов, а не наоборот, - поддразнил его Блейн.

Но Курт долго не оставался в долгу, тут же выпалил:

\- А еще кошки обычно гуляют сами по себе. Надо проверить эту теорию, - забыв о мыши, парень вытащил руки из-под одеяла и скрестил их на груди, показывая свое недовольство. 

\- По-моему эти царапины…, - едва Блейн хотел было перевернуться на бок, чтобы показать возлюбленному свою спину, как его снова остановил визг. Курт едва на стенку не залез, когда мышь оказалась на небезопасном от него расстоянии, расстоянии вытянутой руки.

\- Не шевелись, - взмолил Курт.

\- Как же я тогда избавлюсь от мыши? 

\- А ты ее уберешь отсюда? – жалостливо процедил Хаммел и сейчас его голубые глаза казались, как никогда неотразимыми. Черт, он умел сводить Блейна с ума.

\- Только взамен я потребую….

\- Ты еще будешь требовать что-то взамен? Блейн, либо у тебя остается живой бойфренд. Либо он умирает от сердечного приступа, либо от чумы. Но если он все-таки выживет, то кому-то несдобровать.

\- Значит, Курт Хаммел повышает ставку до десяти поцелуев!

У Курта пропадает дар речи, а Блейн весело продолжает:

\- Но я вижу поднятую руку в зале. Блейн Андерсон перебивает цену и теперь наш лот стоит пятнадцать поцелуев. 

Хаммел не мог поверить в происходящее. Точнее, он вполне мог поверить в это. Блейн всегда вытворял что-то, что объяснить нельзя было. Но аукцион?

\- Но Курт Хаммел так просто не сдается. Пятьдесят поцелуев! Ого, такого на этих шелковых покрывалах еще не видели, дамы и господа.

\- Блейн, - парень хихикнул и, кажется, его страх испарился. Он напрочь забыл о нарушителе своего покоя, сосредоточив все внимание на своем милом и жутко очаровательном парне.

\- Пятьдесят поцелуев раз, пятьдесят поцелуев два, пятьдесят поцелуев…. Сто! Я вижу сотню. И это окончательная цена. Лот переходит в руки Блейна Андерсона! – кудряш шутливо кланяется и обращается к Курту. – Разрешите расплатиться?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он сбрасывает одеяло в сторону и притягивает к себе Курта. Тут же его губы находят все еще бледные от страха губы парня и жадно целуют их, унося далеко за пределы этой спальни, планеты, вселенной. И теперь никакая мышь не в состоянии отвлечь Хаммела от нежной кожи Блейна, его шелковистых волос, сильных рук. От его прикосновений и горячего дыхания. Теперь все снова так, как и должно быть.

 

_На следующий день Блейн оставил под кроватью огромный кусок сыра, в надежде, что Стайлз, а именно так парень назвал мышонка, вернется ночью и Андерсон сможет защитить своего парня в своих теплых объятьях._


	8. Питер Пен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я просто попросил его вынести мусор, а он просто вынес мне мозг.

За окном шел проливной дождь, но мне откровенно было плевать. Потому что: а) сегодня суббота; б) в нашем с Блейном доме тепло и уютно и в) я готовлю вкусный завтрак. И вот сейчас я взбиваю яйца, напевая песни Кэтти Перри, которые с самого утра включил мой любимый. Кстати, о нем…

— Блейн, — крикнул я. Он уже давно проснулся и сейчас копошился в нашей спальне, не желая вылезать из-под одеяла. Ну, по крайней мере, еще пятнадцать минут назад было именно так.

Послышался быстрый топот босых ступней. Через полминуты на кухне появился Блейн с красивым бумажным самолетиком в руках. Он кружил его в воздухе, проделывая мертвые петли и еще что-то очень странное. А сам пытался имитировать звук мотора. Но скорее «это» смахивало на крик умирающего в жутких муках кита. Хотя, признаюсь, мне неизвестно, как кричат киты и кричат ли они? Но уверен, если бы ответ был положительным, это несчастное животное не хотело, чтобы ее последний вопль звучал так. Поэтому назовем это просто универсальным звуком Блейна Андерсона.

— Вынеси мусор, Капитан Америка, — да, на моем заспанном возлюбленном были красно-синие боксеры со звездочками и огромной надписью «Captain America».

— Угу, — буркнул он. 

Но так и не направился к корзине с мусором, а побежал обратно, поднимая свой самолет высоко вверх и повторяя механическим голосом: «Зона турбулентности! Зона турбулентности! Пристегните ремни! Аварийная посадка!».

 

— Блейн! — снова позвал я парня через пятнадцать минут. 

— Что? — донеслось с другого конца квартиры.

— Иди сюда! — все не унимался я. Выносить мусор — обязанность Блейна, от которой он отлынивает постоянно. И постоянно не значит, каждый четверг или по субботам, а постоянно-постоянно. Ох, он — настоящий лентяй!

— Я занят!

И чем же он занят теперь? Строит космический корабль для посадки на Марсе?

— Чем?

Ответа не последовало, но вскоре мой телефон звякнул и я, забыв (или скорее забив) о Блейне, открыл сообщение:

«Икебаной».

Блейн такой Блейн! Ну, честное слово. Еще немного совместной с ним жизни и я поверю в сырного Иисуса.

— Ты хоть знаешь, что это такое?

— Ну, там вазочки, чашечки, тарелочки всякие из газет? — с вопросительной интонацией ответил он.

Я тихо вздохнул, издав звук, с которым я точно был похож на вышеупомянутого умирающего кита. 

— Это папье-маше! Лучше бы тебе не брать мои журналы! И Блейн, вынеси мусор!

— Угу! — крикнул он и принялся подпевать задорному голосу Кэтти «Last Friday night».

 

Завтрак еще не был готов, но все же я крикнул:

— Блейн, кушать!

Да, да, именно так я собирался заманить жертву в свое логово и заставить ее вынести этот проклятый мусор! И зря вчера Блейн уговорил меня смотреть вместе «В мире животных». Ох, как вспомню.

Вскоре на кухне показался вездесущий ураган Андерсон. Из темных кудряшек у него торчало белое перо (и где он только его взял?), а на щеках в виде четырех полосок виднелась синяя краска. 

— Блейн Тигриный Рев здесь, вождь Курт Аппетитная Задница! — и он прорычал, ударив себя пару раз по обнаженной груди. Черт возьми, это, правда, выглядело горячо! — Где моя еда?

Его вопрос я проигнорировал, потому что у меня был свой:

— Что вообще происходит, Блейн Пятилетний Мальчик!

Андерсон обидчиво надул губки, но потом улыбнулся.

— А там по телевизору показывают фильм с Джеки Чаном, - он пожал плечами и гордо поправил перо.

— Блейн, Джеки — китаец, а не индеец, — пояснил я. Но да, Блейн не был бы Блейном, если бы не посмотрел на меня так, словно это я веду себя немного странно. А может, и не немного. Совсем ребенок!

— Я знаю.

— Вынеси мусор, — не сдавался я.

«Мне нужно спасти Скруджа Резиновый Клюв» — с таким криком он выбежал из комнаты.

 

Отойдя через пять минут от шока, вызванного сумасшедшим поведением моего возлюбленного и приготовив пару блинов, я снова позвал его вынести мусор, и он снова был занят.

— Чем же ты занят теперь?

Ответа долго ждать не пришлось:

— Глажкой!

Он серьезно? Правда? В субботнее утро? Блейн.

— Глажкой чего?

— Бабочек! — крикнул он. — Погоди!

Песня мисс Перри сменилась композицией «You Can Leave Your Hat On». И вальяжно, виляя от бедра, на кухне появился Блейн Девон Андерсон. Ангел Victoria Secrets, мать твою! В боксерах «Captain America», с пером в растрепанных волосах, краской на лице и яркой желтой бабочкой на шее.

Я просто не смог сдержать смех, увидев его.

— О да, я горяч! — парень прошелся руками по своему животу ниже и ниже, и я бы нагло соврал, сказав, что от этого по моему телу не разлилась горячая волна. Но, я Курт Хаммел. Я сильнее этого. Я. Сильнее. Этого. Горячего. Тела. И. Щенячьих. Глаз. Да, стоит чаще себе это повторять.

— О да, вынеси мусор!

— Тайра, я уже бегу, — это стихийное бедствие уже исчезло, оставив меня со смешанными чувствами.

Кажется, я сдался. Я просто попросил его вынести мусор, а он просто вынес мне мозг. Прекрасно.

 

— Курт, я кушать хочу, — простонал Андерсон у меня над ухом. Я сидел в кресле с закрытыми глазами, слушая, как дождь тарабанит по стеклу. – Где мои блинчики?

— Я их съел, — не открывая глаз, ответил я. Блейн охнул.

— Ты врешь. Ты не мог скушать все сам и не оставить мне даже одного, - парень отошел меня и вскоре я услышал как открывается дверца холодильника,затем дверца шкафчика, еще одного, и еще.

— Ну, ты же не мог вынести мусор.

— Ты шантажируешь меня едой? Это очень низко с твоей стороны, между прочим.

Ну да, я знаю некоторые слабости Блейна. Ну, а как еще бороться с беспорядком в доме? Только «Нет еде, нет колыбельным на ночь,нет поискам Немо, нет минетам» — только хардкор.

— А если вынесу, накормишь меня? 

— Только не выходи на улицу в одних трусах, — о да, глубоко внутри я уже воспевал себе дифирамбы. Талантливый человек талантлив во всем. Особенно в шантаже.

— Но ты же с закрытыми глазами! Откуда ты знаешь, что я…

— Блейн, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Не ты ли прошлые выходные даже не вылез из-под одеяла и мне не дал?

Парень хохотнул и ушел из комнаты.

Вскоре я снова услышал его шаги: мягкие, крадущиеся.

— Курт, Курт, смотри, что здесь! — счастливый голос прозвучал у меня прямо над ухом. Пришлось посмотреть, что там. 

— Котенок?

— Котенок!

Мокрый маленький серенький с огромными синими глазами и белым пятнышком на ухе. Блейн чмокнул кота в это пятнышко и совершенно счастливо снова спрятал его под куртку, прижимая к голому телу.

— Мы ведь его оставим? 

Ладно, я должен признать, он и, правда, милый. И Блейн. И котенок. Два маленьких комочка счастья. 

— Конечно, — я улыбнулся и чмокнул любимого в щеку. Он немного покраснел. Очаровательно, как обычно.

— Я знаю, как мы его назовем! — крикнул Блейн, пока я доставал тарелку с блинами из посудомоечной машины, туда-то мой возлюбленный никогда не заглядывает.

— Как? 

— Еда.

— Да, я ее не съел, — тарелка оказалась на столе, и к ней я добавил вишневый сироп и два стакана с соком.

— Нет, мы назовем его Еда, — пояснил Андерсон. Блейн такой Блейн, я говорил?

— Нельзя называть домашних животных едой.

— Почему это? Так написано в книге «Как стоит называть котят, а как нет»? Не думаю, мистер, - ох, кажется, я не успевал за его логической цепочкой, поэтому просто решил накормить бедного котенка молоком. — И у меня дома всегда будет Еда.

— Мы назовем его Мозгом. И у тебя всегда будет Мозг дома, как тебе?

Блейн засмеялся и снова чмокнул котенка. Что же, я начинаю завидовать и ревновать, ей Богу!

— Я согласен на Питера Пена. Котенок, который никогда не растет.

Как и его хозяин.

— Думаю, Питеру стоит покушать, — насильно я вытащил котенка из цепких рук парня и показал ему мисочку с молоком. 

— Как и мне, — Блейн уселся за стол. Но задумавшись о чем-то, встал, подошел ко мне и крепко обнял. — Спасибо, Курт, я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя люблю, — прошептал я.

Андерсон улыбнулся и снова принялся тискать кота, не давая ему позавтракать. То и дело он повторял ему: «Люблю, люблю, люблю». Вот я теперь и думаю, повезло ли Питеру? От такой любви и умереть можно. Но я-то пока жив. И только благодаря этой любви.


	9. BA 5212

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Просто есть люди, которых удача любит, а есть я — парень, которому в самолетах постоянно попадаются ужасные попутчики.

Снова эти жуткие перелеты. Если кто-то их и любит, то точно этого кого-то не зовут Курт Хаммел. Радует лишь то, что лететь всего 1 час и 55 минут. И серьезно, я буду считать каждую минуту. 

Дело вовсе не в том, что у меня есть аэрофобия или авиафобия. Нет. Единственное, чего я боюсь - гардероба мисс Рейчел Берри, и каждый раз просыпаюсь в холодном поту, когда мне снятся свитера с пингвинами или юбки с морковным принтом. На самом деле, все гораздо проще. Просто есть люди, которых удача любит, а есть я - парень, которому в самолетах постоянно попадаются ужасные попутчики. От парня, травящего байки на китайском и храпящего, как сто Финнов, до маленькой девочки, пытающейся засунуть свою куклу Барби мне в нос, рот, уши и ее мамаши, жалующейся на меня бортпроводнику за то, что я грублю. Боже, да я ведь просто попросил перестать баловаться, ну, а потом добавил, чтобы принесли транквилизатор этому исчадию ада. И я совершенно точно не обещал выбросить ее куклу Селену в иллюминатор. Или поступить точно так же с самой девочкой.

Да, вот почему я не люблю перелеты.

Сейчас я уже шел к своему месту. Оно оказалось как раз возле этого маленького окошка, в которое я собираюсь вылезти, если возле меня снова окажется очередная мисс Огайо, доказывающая, что мир во всем мире наступит после нашего крушения и превращения мертвых пассажиров в светлячков, а живых - в панд. Да, так я познакомился с Бриттани С.Пирс. Да, так я полюбил самолеты еще больше.

Вскоре после того, как я пристегнул ремень и осмотрел экипаж, к свободному месту около меня подошел невысокий кудрявый парень в футболке с надписью "Speak Spanish". Мило. Похоже на то, что сегодня меня будут учить пить текилу. Возможно, не самый жуткий пассажир. И довольно привлекательный.

— Ты летишь первый раз? — приятный голос парня выводит меня из моих мыслей, и я отрицательно машу головой. — А я — да. 

Его глаза широко распахнуты и когда он пытается пристегнуть ремень, сильные загорелые руки настолько дрожат, что замочки не поддаются. 

— Я помогу, — почему-то говорю я и тут же справляюсь с возникшей проблемой. И это чистая случайность, что мои руки задерживаются на согретой теплом тела футболке дольше, чем следует. Просто я задумался. О... текиле.

Парень благодарно улыбается, и я киваю.

— Самолеты — самый безопасный вид транспорта, — успокаиваю я парня, потому что его действительно трясет. — Ослы ежегодно убивают больше людей, чем авиакатастрофы.

Кудряш бледнеет и я смолкаю.

— Моего дядю убил осел, — говорит он, кусая губы. Мой рот удивленно открывается. — Шучу, — парень улыбается, и я готов убить его. 

Пока пассажиры занимают свободные места, мы молчим. Затем нас приветствует стюардесса. Честное слово, я уже столько раз летал, что мог бы сам говорить все это.

— Дамы и господа, добро пожаловать на борт рейса BA 5212 Колумбус — Нью-Йорк, — безмолвно говорю я одними губами, пока мой сосед внимательно следит за мной. Тогда я ему улыбаюсь. — В настоящее время мы третьи в очереди на взлет и окажемся в воздухе примерно через семь минут. Мы просим вас пристегнуть ремни и расположить весь багаж под вашими сиденьями или в багажных полках. Также мы просим привести ваши места в вертикальное положение для взлета. Пожалуйста, выключите все персональные электронные устройства, в том числе ноутбуки и сотовые телефоны. Курение запрещено на протяжении всего полета. Благодарим вас за выбор British Airways. Желаем Вам приятного полета и... не пить так много, как это делают наши пилоты за штурвалом, — ладно, последнее я добавил от себя и видимо зря. Потому что мой попутчик стал еще бледнее и его тело вжалось в спинку сиденья. — Не бойся, никто ничего не пьет. И мы не разобьемся. Только если ты случайно не принимал участие в конкурсе "Мисс Огайо"?

Парень непонимающе смотрит на меня, но все же качает головой.

— Ты часто летаешь?

Ох, часто ли я летаю? Ну, по-крайней мере чаще, чем Panic! At The Disco выпускают свои музыкальные альбомы (Прим. автора: "Простите, наболело"). 

— Довольно часто. Я учусь в Нью Йорке. А ты почему направляешься туда?

— Тоже учусь. Точнее, я только закончил школу и в этом году поступил, — значит, он на год младше меня. — Вот такие пироги, — парень очаровательно улыбается и я замечаю едва уловимые для зрения ямочки. Может, эти два часа не будут такими кошмарными, как обычно? — О Боже, — выдыхает он, когда становится слышно двигатели и шасси самолета скользит по асфальту. 

Вскоре мы подымаемся в воздух, а этот парень видимо забыл, что ему следует дышать.

— Может, ты сделаешь пару вдохов? А то перспектива лететь с трупом меня не очень радует. Да еще и возня на таможне... — как бы между прочим я добавляю: — В прошлый раз меня едва на допрос не повезли.

— Прошлый раз? — темно-ореховые глаза широко распахиваются, и этот парень кажется таким безобидным и таким трогательным, что я просто растекаюсь на своем кресле сладкой ванильной лужицей. — И часто твои попутчики умирают от страха?

Ни разу. Нет, один раз я чуть сам не прибил ту милую бабульку, пытавшуюся снять с меня порчу. Я не знаю, как ей удалось пронести ножницы в салон, но это было страшно. 

— Об этом история умалчивает. Зато ты снова дышишь, мой несчастный друг, — парень удивленно моргает глазами и мне кажется, что его пушистые ресницы специально движутся в замедленной съемке, чтобы мое сердце начало безумно колотиться в груди.

Пару минут мы оба молчим, затем парень поворачивается ко мне и шепотом говорит:

— Если я умру, пообещай, что в честь меня назовешь звезду, — да его глаза сами сверкают, как звезды. Как миллион звезд. 

— Ах, если бы глаза его на деле переместились на небесный свод, — говорю я прежде, чем успеваю мысленно дать себе пару пощечин. Черт возьми, мне придется перестать так сильно любить Шекспира, если он будет продолжать создавать такие вот неловкие ситуации. 

Но к моему огромному удивлению, парень улыбается и говорит:

— При их сияньи птицы бы запели, принявши ночь за солнечный восход.

Я согласно киваю и поворачиваюсь лицом к иллюминатору. Ох, на моих пылающих щеках можно жарить яичницу. Что же делать? Что же делать? 

"Притворись спящим", — говорит мое подсознание голосом Финна. 

"Трахни его в туалете!" — советует Сантана, моя сожительница из Нью Йорка.

"Спой ему", — перебивает всех Рейчел Берри и топает своей ножкой.

Чух-чух-чууух! Кажется, едет моя крыша.

— Расскажи что-нибудь, потому что мне надо отвлечься, иначе придется воспользоваться бумажным пакетом, — кудряш с надеждой смотрит на меня и я честно не могу ему отказать.

— Однажды, когда я летел в самолете, девушка, сидящая рядом со мной, пока я спал, попыталась... залезть ко мне в штаны, — я щурю глаза, вспоминая этот инцидент. — Но она зацепилась своим кольцом за собачку и не смогла во время убрать руку. Кольцо не получалось снять и оторвать его тоже не выходило. Я просыпаюсь, а ее рука лежит, — я смотрю на свою молнию и краснею, когда парень смотрит туда же. — Там, — сглатываю ком в горле. — Это было неловко. 

Мой попутчик улыбается.

— У меня нет колец, — говорит он. — Так что когда ты уснешь, я не попадусь.

Он совершенно не смущается, говоря это. А только игриво закусывает нижнюю губу.

— Тебе лучше? — спрашиваю я, потому что он не выглядит таким испуганным.

— Обязательно было напоминать? — ну вот, снова возвращается эта бледность и синеют губы. Нужно его отвлечь.

— А во время последнего моего перелета служба охраны вывела меня из салона, потому что мой сосед подумал, что я — террорист.

Кудряш смотрит на меня так, словно я только что сказал ему, что я - беременный. Причем от него.

— У меня в руках был старый тетрис, я нашел его, когда перебирал коробки в гараже. И вот игру "змейку" он принял за что-то другое, — я пожимаю плечами.

Парень хочет что-то ответить, но замолкает, когда наш самолет начинает трясти. Его пальцы впиваются в ручки кресла, костяшки бледнеют и он судорожно вдыхает и выдыхает воздух носом.

— Это всего лишь зона турбулентности, — успокаиваю его я. 

Но он только панически пищит и хватается за мою руку, сжимая кожу под своими пальцами до боли. 

— Эй, ты не синеешь, парень? 

Кажется, он не реагирует на меня. Что делают в таких случаях?

"Притворись спящим", — повторяет Финн. 

Я машу головой, отмахивая от себя эту идею, словно жужжащую муху, и целую парня. Сначала это выходит слишком импульсивно и резко, но когда съежившийся от страха котенок отвечает мне, все становится прекрасным и невероятно нежным. Словно его сладкие губы созданы специально для моих губ. Словно его волосы были таким мягкими именно для моих пальцев. Словно его вернувшееся дыхание оседало у меня на дне легких головокружительным осадком. Будто это все было идеально. Идеально для меня.

— Прости, — шепчу я, отстраняясь от него. — Просто так делают в кино и это помогает, — я с надеждой смотрю на тяжело дышащего парня.

— Если бы ты не говорил этого, думаю, помогло бы, но сейчас страх возвращается... — он едва сдерживает улыбку. — Может, продолжим? — теперь он сверкает, как солнечный зайчик. И его лицо такое довольное, что мне просто хочется ударить его. Что я и делаю: совсем легонько бью его кулаком в плечо. 

Кудряш о чем-то задумывается, облизывает свои губы и выдает:

— Ты ел морепродукты перед полетом?

Я выдыхаю воздух на ладонь. Как он почувствовал?

— Креветки.

Парень загадочно улыбается и играет бровями. Кажется, у них отдельная жизнь, вообще.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это — афродизиак? Ага, — он довольно кивает и продолжает свою пламенную речь: — Значит Вы, мистер, специально наедаетесь их, потом травите своих жертв поцелуями и...

— Они остаются безумно довольны? — предполагаю я.

— Они просят продолжения, — он снова улыбается.

— Думаю, за такое аморальное поведение нас выгонят отсюда, — я пожимаю плечами. Пытаюсь говорить хоть немного возмущенно, но нотки веселья и флирта пробиваются.

— Ага, в 6 милях над землей.

Мы оба смеемся, а затем молчим какое-то время. Ну, я молчал, потому что пристальный взгляд парня просто заставлял слова застревать в моем горле, а он... ему кажется, было достаточно просто смотреть.

— Ты краснеешь, — довольно говорит он.

Вот стрекоза!

— Чаще всего аварии случаются при посадке самолета, — говорю я, хотя не уверен в этом. Просто не могу видеть этого довольного лица.

— Красные щечки, красные щечки, — смеется парень.

Я обиженно дуюсь, отворачиваюсь от него и закрываю глаза. Не знаю, что на меня так подействовало, но я засыпаю.

Будит меня мягкое прикосновение и шепот у самого уха: "Просыпайтесь, красные щечки". Я сонно зеваю, не открываю глаз и вообще делаю вид, что ничего не слышал. Тогда горячие губы моего попутчика касаются моей щеки и теперь мои "красные щечки" краснее некуда.

Только когда я слышу движение около себя и наш самолет идет на посадку, я "просыпаюсь", но по-прежнему не смотрю в сторону очаровательного кудрявого парня.

 

Когда я получаю свой багаж в аэропорту, глазами нахожу своего попутчика, который даже на трапе умудрился назвать меня "красные щечки". 

Он стоит около невысокой рыжей девушки, которая держит в своих руках какую-то бумагу и рупор. Маркером он что-то пишет на ней, а потом подымает в воздух и машет ею так, чтобы заметил я.

Одновременно он поет в свой рупор слова песни Carly Rae Jepsen:

— Эй, я только встретил тебя. И это сумасшествие. Но вот мой номер. Возможно, ты мне позвонишь? 

Когда я вижу на его табличке имя и номер телефона, демонстративно закатываю глаза и отворачиваюсь. Уже через минуту парень уходит, а я лихорадочно добавляю новый контакт в телефонную книгу:

"Блейн".


End file.
